


fly with me

by xsquareone



Category: One Direction
Genre: Alternate Universe, Forbidden Love, Harry's POV, Louis' POV, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Romance, Touring, zayn is a dick here
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1954761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsquareone/pseuds/xsquareone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Niektórzy z was znają tego jedno-parta. Pisałam go jakiś czas temu na konkurs FF Jonas Brothers. Stwierdziłam, że trochę go przerobię i wstawię tutaj, umieszczając chłopaków z 1D jako głównych bohaterów.<br/>Pozmieniałam nieco fakty z życia zespołu. W tym jedno-parcie One Direction liczy czterech członków, nie pięciu. Ich charaktery zupełnie odbiegają od oryginału. Wszystko wykreowałam sama na potrzebę tego shota.<br/>Inspiracja: Jonas Brothers - Fly With Me</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Harry's memories

**Author's Note:**

> Niektórzy z was znają tego jedno-parta. Pisałam go jakiś czas temu na konkurs FF Jonas Brothers. Stwierdziłam, że trochę go przerobię i wstawię tutaj, umieszczając chłopaków z 1D jako głównych bohaterów.  
> Pozmieniałam nieco fakty z życia zespołu. W tym jedno-parcie One Direction liczy czterech członków, nie pięciu. Ich charaktery zupełnie odbiegają od oryginału. Wszystko wykreowałam sama na potrzebę tego shota.  
> Inspiracja: Jonas Brothers - Fly With Me

                                                           

 

Kiedyś wydawało mi się, że mam kochającą rodzinę, która zawsze będzie mnie wspierać i szanować moje decyzje. Rodzeństwo, które nie pozwoli mi załamać się porażką i pomoże stawić czoła przeciwnościom losu. Przyjaciół, którzy będą stać za mną murem, podtrzymywać na duchu i skoczą za mną w ogień. Myliłem się.

Nigdy nie przypuszczałem, że ludzie, którym ponad wszystko ufałem, kochałem ich całym moim sercem i darzyłem szacunkiem, będą w stanie zepsuć wszystko w przeciągu paru chwil. Zburzyć dosłownie wszystko, na co pracowałem przez całe życie. A to tylko dlatego, że pokochałem niewłaściwą w ich oczach osobę. Dla nich nie miało to znaczenia. Liczył się tylko wstyd i hańba, jaką przyniosłem rodzinie Styles oraz zespołowi, którego członkiem byłem. Byli tak strasznie ograniczeni.

Obiecałem sobie, że nie będę wracał do tego, co się wydarzyło. Lecz siedząc na parapecie w moim pokoju i obserwując przez okno tysiące migoczących na granatowym niebie punkcików, myśli same zaprowadziły mnie do wspomnień. Księżyc dawał delikatną poświatę na moją zamyśloną twarz, gdy wracałem myślami do przeszłości. Tej lepszej i tej gorszej. I pierwsze, co zawsze w takich momentach przychodziło mi do głowy to osoba, która zawładnęła moim sercem.

Westchnąłem ciężko, odwracając głowę w stronę drzwi, zza których dochodziły jakieś szmery. Przez krótką chwilę miałem nadzieję, że może ktoś do mnie zajrzy. Zapyta, jak się czuję, czy wszystko jest w porządku. Po raz kolejny się przeliczyłem. Moja nadzieja do tak błahego gestu zawsze płatała mi figle. Rosła w miarę natężenia hałasu za drzwiami i malała wraz ze zwykłym odgłosem kroków na korytarzu. Tak bardzo brakowało mi rozmów z moimi przyjaciółmi, zwykłego uścisku od matki, czy też zabawy z członkami zespołu. Niestety, nie miałem na co liczyć w obecnej sytuacji. Pozostawała mi tylko tęsknota.

Ponownie skierowałem głowę w stronę okna, chcąc zapomnieć o przykrych sprawach. Musiałem zająć głowę czymś przyjemnym. Czymś, co pomogłoby mi poczuć się szczęśliwym, choć przez sekundę. Potrzebowałem tego jak powietrza.

I nagle pewne wspomnienie zalało moje myśli, a na ustach mimowolnie pojawił się uśmiech.

 

_Spacerowałem samotnie ulicami Londynu, chcąc trochę odpocząć i złapać natchnienie na dokończenie piosenki, którą wczoraj zacząłem pisać. Nie miałem najmniejszej ochoty wybierać się w jakieś ciche i spokojne miejsce. Czułem, że to nie tego potrzebuję. Mijając przeróżne sklepy na Oxford Street, posyłałem przechodniom krótkie uśmiechy, rozglądając się dookoła i podziwiając w całej okazałości ruch uliczny. Niektórzy rozpoznawali mnie, podchodząc i prosząc o autografy oraz wspólne zdjęcia. Nie przeszkadzało mi to. Kochałem moich fanów i zawsze byłem chętny na spotkania z nimi. A dzień wolny od trasy był na to idealnym czasem._

_Kierowałem się teraz w stronę parku, gdzie miałem zamiar trochę się zrelaksować i porozmyślać. Niestety nie było mi to dane, bo usłyszałem cichy dźwięk melodii, która wkradła się do mojego ucha. Była taka czysta, spokojna, a zarazem piękna. I co najważniejsze - przykuwała uwagę. Zrezygnowałem z miejsca, w które miałem się udać i podążyłem za wspaniałymi dźwiękami gitary. Jak się okazało, nieopodal, na skrzyżowaniu Oxford Street i Portman Street siedział, jak na moje oko, młody mężczyzna z gitarą w rękach. To jego granie zaprowadziło mnie do tego miejsca, abym mógł lepiej przysłuchać się jego talentowi._

_Stanąłem niedaleko, z fascynacją wpatrując się w jego palce, które swobodnie i z gracją poruszały się na gryfie gitary. Melodia była tak hipnotyzująca, a talent chłopaka tak wciągający i pozwalający się przenieść do innego świata, że musiałem zamknąć oczy. Mimo, że były to tylko nuty, bez żadnych słów, wiedziałem, o czym gra. O miłości. Pięknej i zranionej, która w tym cholernym świecie musi trwać. Która męczy, dusi i zabija, bo bez niej jest pusto._

_Po chwili muzyka ucichła, a ja od dłuższej chwili czułem czyjś wzrok na sobie. Otworzyłem oczy, by dowiedzieć się, kto mi się przygląda i natrafiłem na parę głębokich, niebieskich oczu, które poraziły mnie swą intensywnością. Po moich plecach przeszedł bliżej mi nieznany dreszcz, którego jeszcze nigdy nie miałem okazji poczuć. Jego wzrok przeszywał mnie na wskroś, a ja nie miałem pojęcia, co z tym zrobić. I jak na prawdziwego tchórza przystało, spanikowałem i uciekłem jak najdalej stąd._

 

Zaśmiałem się cicho pod nosem, przypominając sobie ten moment. Nie chciałem nawet myśleć, co wtedy pomyślał sobie o mnie Louis. Choć przypuszczam, że również rozbawiło go moje zachowanie, a może i nawet zdziwiło. W końcu nie zawsze ucieka się przed nieznajomymi i niegroźnymi ludźmi na ulicy.

Lecz nie to było istotne w tamtym momencie. Pamiętałem dokładnie, jak ten incydent zagnieździł się w mojej głowie. Nie mogłem przestać myśleć o mężczyźnie z gitarą i jego niesamowitym talencie. Dlatego też następnego dnia, parę godzin przed koncertem, udałem się tam jeszcze raz. Ponownie go spotkałem, tym razem niczym mały szpieg obserwując go z daleka. Naprawdę chciałem podejść bliżej, by móc usłyszeć magiczne dźwięki, wychodzące spod jego palców. Niestety brakowało mi odwagi. I tak przez parę kolejny dni, dopóki nie nadszedł czas opuszczenia Londynu i udania się w dalszą część trasy. Coś w środku mówiło mi, że nie mogę go tak po prostu zostawić na skrzyżowaniu Oxford Street i Portman Street. Czułem, że jego talent zmarnowałby się. A bardzo chciałem, by ktoś się o nim dowiedział. Grał z taką pasja, z taką miłością, że momentami widziałem w nim samego siebie. Małego chłopca, zauroczonego swoją gitarą i zakochanego w muzyce. Dlatego ostatniego dnia w stolicy Anglii odważyłem się na rozmowę z nim.

 

_Znów siedział przed sklepem z pączkami, lekko pochylając się nad swoją gitarą. Z tego, co zauważyłem, nastrajał ją. A może czyścił? Nie miałem pojęcia. Byłem tak strasznie zestresowany, a także zdenerwowany, że z tego wszystkiego zaczęły mi się pocić dłonie. Nie miałem pojęcia, co się dzieje z moim ciałem, a także umysłem. W końcu miała być to krótka wymiana zdań, w której zaskoczę go niecodziennym pytaniem. Niby taka błahostka, a serce o mało nie wyskoczyło mi z piersi, gdy stanąłem dosłownie naprzeciwko niego, a on podniósł swój wzrok na mnie. Znów mnie zamurowało._

_\- Już nie chowasz się w krzakach? - odezwał się pierwszy, a ja, zbyt oszołomiony jego uwagą, nie byłem w stanie z początku poprawnie przeanalizować jego słów. Dopiero po chwili, gdy w pełni dotarło do mnie jego pytanie, zrobiło mi się dziwnie gorąco, a do policzków napłynęła krew. Ogarnęło mnie poczucie strasznego wstydu i moja nieśmiałość wzrosła._

_Więc jednak nie byłem na tyle niewidzialny, na ile chciałem._

_\- Ja tylko przyszedłem... - zacząłem, chcąc sformułować poprawne zdanie. Marnie mi to wychodziło. - Bo ja jestem..._

_\- Harry Styles, światowej sławy muzyk z popularnego zespołu One Direction. - Nie wiedziałem czy mam potwierdzić, czy też zaprzeczyć, bo moje zdenerwowanie zamiast maleć, rosło z minuty na minutę. A on swoim zachowaniem wcale nie pozwalał mi zachować spokoju. Nie widząc, co mam teraz zrobić, nieświadomie i po dłuższej chwili, odważyłem się zadać tak ważne dla mnie pytanie:_

_\- Masz ochotę wybrać się z nami w trasę? - Przez chwilę wbijał swój wzrok gdzieś przed siebie, po czym ponownie skierował go na mnie, a w jego niebieskich tęczówkach dojrzałem potworne zdziwienie, zmieszane z nutką szczęścia._

 

Zgodził się. Choć moja propozycja była tak nagła, tak nieprzemyślana i niespotykana, zgodził się. Był w stanie rzucić wszystko i pojechać ze mną w trasę. Nie powiem, ale ucieszyło mnie to. Nie znałem go, nie miałem pojęcia, kim tak naprawdę był ani jak się nazywał, a zaproponowałem mu tournée. Liczyło się to, że był. Po prostu. Nawet kazanie mojego managera, który tłumaczył mi, że nie bierze się żebraków z ulicy, nie pomogło. Uparłem się jak osioł i nie miałem zamiaru zmieniać mojej decyzji.

Później wszystko toczyło się szybko. Za szybko. Choć gdy wracam wspomnieniami do tamtych czasów, widzę poszczególne momenty w zwolnionym tempie. Pamiętam każdą chwilę, gdy podróżowaliśmy, poznawaliśmy się i tworzyliśmy muzykę. Louis, bo tak miał na imię, nie lubił dużo mówić o sobie. Gdy chciałem się dowiedzieć czegoś więcej na jego temat, błyskawicznie mnie zbywał i zmieniał temat. Co dziwne nie przeszkadzało mi to tylko dlatego, że był taki sam, jak ja. Nie lubił mówić o sobie, okazywać uczuć czy też być w centrum uwagi. Anonimowość grała bardzo dużą rolę w jego życiu, zdążyłem to zauważyć przez osiem miesięcy, które spędziliśmy razem. Jego jedyną miłością, tak samo jak i moją, była muzyka. Żywił się nią, oddychał, po prostu żył. Z dnia na dzień czułem, jakbym odnajdywał bratnią duszę. Co najlepsze zaczynałem mieć z nim lepszy kontakt niż z moimi przyjaciółmi z zespołu. Stawał mi się bardzo bliski. Zaczęło też dziać się coś dziwnego. Coś, czego nie zauważałem wcześniej, a miało miejsce.

Dopiero pewien zimowy wieczór otworzył mi oczy.

 

_Zbiegałem ze schodów, chcąc jak najszybciej znaleźć się w salonie małego domku, w którym zatrzymaliśmy się, by na kilka dni odpocząć od trasy. Louis napisał mi, żebym zszedł do niego na dół, bo właśnie coś skomponował. Czym prędzej chciałem usłyszeć cudo, które tym razem stworzył, przez co tak strasznie się śpieszyłem. Na szczęście chatka nie była duża i już po chwili miałem przed oczami sylwetkę chłopaka, siedzącego przed kominkiem, u którego gitara jak zwykle leżała na kolanach. Uśmiech mimowolnie wstąpił na moją twarz. Podszedłem bliżej, usadawiając się naprzeciwko niego i ułożyłem na moich udach gitarę, którą przytargałem ze sobą._

_\- No dalej, pokazuj, co skomponowałeś - pośpieszyłem go, patrząc z niecierpliwością w jego oczy. Już nie onieśmielały mnie tak, jak dawniej._

_Ułożył swoje ręce na gryfie i zaczął grać, a ja mimowolnie oddałem się melodii przez niego granej. Stworzył kolejne dzieło w bardzo krótkim czasie. Stał się dla mnie wzorem. Zwykły chłopak, grający na przedmieściach Londynu._

_\- Naucz mnie tego - poprosiłem, gdy dźwięki ustały. Lou pokazał mi, jak mam układać ręce na gryfie i jak nimi poruszać. Naprawdę próbowałem się skupić, ale widząc jego palce na strunach, które tak swobodnie się poruszały, nie mogłem się skoncentrować. Tak bardzo chciałem, aby wychodziło mi to tak samo, jak jemu, że tylko z każdą kolejną minutą byłem zły, iż cały czas się mylę. Tak, pieprzony ze mnie perfekcjonista._

_\- Spokojnie - odparł, gdy pięścią uderzyłem w niczego niewinną gitarę. Byłem naprawdę sfrustrowany. - Spróbuj tak. - Chłopak wstał, po czym obszedł mnie od tyłu i usiadł za mną. Gdy przylgnął torsem do moich pleców, bliżej nieokreślony dreszcz przeszedł przez moje ciało, lecz nie zaniepokoiło mnie to; wręcz przeciwnie - było to bardzo przyjemne. Nagle poczułem jego dłoń na mojej, która umieszczona była na gryfie. Tym razem dreszcz był intensywniejszy; jakby prąd przeszył mnie od palców aż po całe wnętrze. Nigdy na nikogo tak nie reagowałem. Nawet na dziewczynę, która mi się podobała. Choć od dłuższego czasu zacząłem zauważać, że coraz mniej kręcą mnie dziewczyny. Nie miałem czasu na miłość. Liczyła się tylko muzyka. - A teraz powoli - szepnął mi do ucha. Jego oddech delikatnie otulił moją szyję. Zamroczyło mnie. Nie byłem w stanie grać na gitarze. Chciałem tylko zamknąć oczy i do rana słuchać jego głębokiego głosu. Oddaliłem swoje dłonie od gitary, pozwalając mu ją przejąć. Grał tę samą melodię, co wcześniej, a ja czułem się coraz lepiej. Do czasu, gdy nastąpił pierwszy szok._

_Jego usta znalazły się na moim uchu, lekko go muskając. Nie poruszyłem się, bo... nie chciałem. Byłem ciekaw jego dalszych ruchów, które nastąpiły już po chwili. Kierował się od małżowiny usznej po zagłębienie pod uchem, po czym swoimi pełnymi ustami zaatakował moją szyję. Nabrałem głęboko powietrza do płuc czując, jak powoli robi mi się słabo. Policzki paliły mnie niemiłosiernie, przez co musiałem wyglądać jak dorodna piwonia._

_Nagle melodia się urwała. Zaprzestał gry, a jego ręce objęły mnie w pasie. Gitara poleciała do przodu, z lekkim hukiem uderzając o panele, z których wykonana była podłoga. Nie zareagowałem. Normalnie rzuciłbym się na ratunek instrumentowi, ale teraz miałem to gdzieś. Skupiałem się na Louisie, który objął mnie od tyłu i nie odrywał ust od mojej szyi. To było takie przyjemne._

_Odwróciłem się w jego stronę, wyrywając się z objęć. Chciałem go poczuć bliżej, mocniej, intensywniej. Jak jeszcze nigdy nikogo innego. Spojrzałem w jego niebieskie niczym rozgniewane morze oczy i zatopiłem się w kojącym kolorze nieba. Ująłem jego twarz w dłonie, przysuwając się. Odległość między naszymi ustami malała, a moje pragnienie rosło. Wtedy dotarłem do jego warg. Złożyłem na nich delikatny, nieśmiały pocałunek. Oderwałem się od niego, chcąc ujrzeć reakcję chłopaka. Oczy przysłonięte były powiekami z gęstą paletą rzęs, a oddech zatrzymał się w gardle. Po chwili jednak spojrzał na mnie i odwzajemnił pocałunek, pewniej niż ja wcześniej. Gdy po krótkiej chwili skończył pieścić moje usta, położył się na podłodze, wskazując miejsce obok siebie. Nie czekając na nic, ułożyłem się obok niego._

_Gdy cisza, która między nami zapanowała, zaczęła mi ciążyć, a temperatura mojego ciała wracała do normy, dotarło do mnie, co tak naprawdę się między nami wydarzyło. I muszę przyznać, że przeraziło mnie to nie na żarty. Gwałtownie wstałem, odrywając się od chłopaka i z wymalowanym wstydem na twarzy, udałem się do swojego pokoju, zapominając o gitarze._

_Ponownie stchórzyłem._

 

Od tego momentu wszystko zaczęło się zmieniać. Zrozumiałem, że potrafię kochać nie tylko muzykę, ale także Louisa. Lecz zanim oboje dojrzeliśmy do tego uczucia, minęło sporo czasu.

Gdy wtedy uciekłem z salonu, przez tydzień się do siebie nie odzywaliśmy. Przez moją głowę przewijało się tysiące myśli. Starałem się je jakoś uspokoić, poukładać i zrozumieć. Nie udawało się. Dopiero pewnego dnia podczas trasy, gdy obudziłem się w naszym tour busie, zastając puste legowisko mojego przyjaciela, który, jak potem się okazało, wrócił do Londynu, coś do mnie dotarło.

Musiałem go mieć przy sobie. Potrzebowałem go. Nie byłem w stanie znieść jego nieobecności. I dlatego wywróciłem cały koncert w Brighton do góry nogami, bo musiałem wrócić po Lou. Zrozumiałem, że to przy nim wszystko jest łatwiejsze i że razem uda nam się przez wszystko przebrnąć. Naszym wspólnym uczuciem. Mimo iż cholernie bałem się, że nie będzie w stanie mi wybaczyć i nie będzie chciał mnie znać - pojechałam po niego. I powiedziałem sobie, że choćbym miał zrobić to siłą, przytargam go z powrotem do siebie. Na szczęście, siła była zbędna. Wybaczył mi. I wtedy zaczęła się nasza wspólna droga. Doskonale pamiętam, jaki byłem wtedy szczęśliwy. Pomimo tego, że publicznie nie mogłem okazywać uczuć mojemu chłopakowi, cieszyłem się, że jest obok mnie.

Do czasu, gdy zaczęły pojawiać się problemy.

Usadowiłem się wygodniej na parapecie, ponownie spoglądając w gwiazdy. Westchnąłem, widząc już w myślach wspomnienie, które zalało moją głowę. Było ono jednym z gorszych.

 

_Leżeliśmy razem w łóżku hotelowym, zaplątani niesfornie w pościel, przesiąkniętą zapachem naszej miłości. Głowę opierałem na jego nagim torsie, wsłuchując się w miarowe bicie serca. Jego długie palce wplątane były w moje włosy, bawiąc się niesfornymi lokami. Ja wodziłem ręką po jego ramieniu, kreśląc niewyraźne wzory._

_\- Wiesz, że w końcu będziemy musieli powiedzieć twoim przyjaciołom prawdę - ponownie zaczął temat, którego ja nie chciałem poruszać. Było mi bardzo dobrze w ukryciu. Nikt nie wiedział, że ten Harry Styles jest gejem. Wciąż kochały się we mnie tłumy nastolatek, podniecając się samym moim widokiem. Trasa ciągle trwała i wszystko było w porządku. Miałem obok siebie Louisa, którego kochałem ponad wszystko. Nie chciałem tego zniszczyć._

_\- Nic nie musimy - stwierdziłem, nie przerywając pieszczot. - Jest dobrze tak, jak jest._

_\- Haroldzie, ja czuję, że reszta się czegoś domyśla. - Wywróciłem oczami. Zawsze powtarzał to samo, co brałem za totalny idiotyzm. Przecież nie wiedzieli o nas niczego. Wciąż zachowywałem się normalnie, odpowiednio dzieliłem czas między rodzinę, pracę, przyjaciół i chłopaka. Wszystko było w jak najlepszym porządku._

_Już miałem odpowiadać Louisowi, gdy nagle potężny huk w drzwi zwrócił moją uwagę. Kątem oka zauważyłem, jak drewniana powierzchnia opada na podłogę. Ktoś ją wyłamał._

_Z przerażeniem spojrzałem w stronę futryny, gdzie dojrzałem postać mojego przyjaciela. Patrzył na mnie ze wstrętem i łzami w oczach._

_\- Wiedziałem! - krzyknął Zayn, po czym wpadł do naszego pokoju. - Wiedziałem! - Ponowny krzyk, a mnie zrobiło się strasznie wstyd._

_Nakrył nas._

Potrząsnąłem głową, nie chcąc pamiętać tego, co działo się później. Od tamtego momentu wszystko zmieniło się, nabierając nieoczekiwanego kierunku. Z dnia na dzień zaczynało być gorzej.

Gdy zostaliśmy nakryci, cały mój zespół, rodzina, a także manager, zakazali mi spotykania się z Louisem. Czym prędzej usunęli go z trasy, nie dając nam nawet szansy na krótkie pożegnanie. Po prostu budząc się pewnego ranka w busie, zastałem puste miejsce na przeciwnej pryczy. Wszyscy zgodnie twierdzili, że nie wiedzą, gdzie podział się mój chłopak. Unikali moich dociekań, chcąc ruszyć do przodu i zostawić sprawę niewyjaśnionego zniknięcia za sobą. Jednakże ja nie byłem głupi i wiedziałem, że ich zachowanie jest czystą grą aktorską, a wypływające z ust słowa to kłamstwa. Doskonale wiedzieli, co stało się z Louisem, a mi nie pozostawało nic innego, tylko domyślanie się, gdzie podziewa się moja bratnia dusza. Przypuszczałem, że wrócił do swojego rodzinnego Londynu, lecz niczego nie mogłem być pewny. Wiedziałem jednak, że chciałem znaleźć się w tym samym miejscu, tuż obok niego, by delektować się zapachem jego skóry o poranku i zatracać się w spojrzeniu jego błękitnych oczu, zapominając o całym świecie. Bez niego nie widziałem najmniejszego sensu w mojej dalszej egzystencji. Wraz z nim odeszła moja radość z życia, nadzieja na lepsze jutro, a co najważniejsze – inspiracja. Teksty piosenek nie miały żadnego sensu, nie były już tak głębokie i z przekazem, jak wcześniej. Tworzyłem marne ścierwo, nie potrafiąc skomponować niczego porządnego. A to wszystko przez przyjaciół, którzy byli dla mnie jak bracia. **Byli.** Nadaną im rolę zaufania i miłości, jaką do nich pałałem, utracili wraz z dniem pierwszego ultimatum. Miałem zapomnieć o moim kochanku, skrywać odmienność w czterech ścianach mej duszy, nie pozwalając jej ujrzeć światła dziennego. Trasa miała trwać dalej, wciąż mieliśmy osiągać większą sławę, zapominając o tym małym, przykrym incydencie, napotkanym na naszej wspólnej drodze. I choć bardzo nie chciałem, musiałem się zgodzić. Mimo tego że mój zespół, na czele z Zaynem, pałał do mnie wielką niechęcią, musiałem się z tym jakoś pogodzić. Wiedziałem, że już nic nie będzie takie, jak było. Z dnia na dzień zaczynałem czuć, jak w otaczających mnie osobach zaczyna tlić się nutka nienawiści, rosnąca w nich z każdym moim wspomnieniem o Louisie, czy też próbach dodzwonienia się do niego. Wszystko spisywałem na straty, wciąż starając się dotrzeć do mojej miłości. Jedynie Liam zdawał się rozumieć, przez co teraz przechodzę. Jako jedyny nie krzywił się na mój widok, nie komentował złośliwie moich słów, a czasem, nakrywając mnie samego z oczami zapełnionymi łzami tęsknoty, tulił do swojej klatki piersiowej, podnosząc na duchu. To jego mogłem nazwać prawdziwym przyjacielem, nikogo innego. Mimo że robił to w ukryciu, mój szacunek do niego znacznie wzrósł.

Kiedy sądziłem, że nie może wydarzyć się nic gorszego, cały świat zwalił mi się na głowę. I to dosłownie.

Wiadomość o mojej odmienności dotarła do mediów. Cały świat dowiedział się, że jestem gejem. Wtedy wszystko się skończyło. One Direction przestało istnieć ze względu na malejącą liczbę fanów i wstyd, jaki przyniosłem rodzinie i przyjaciołom. Dlatego teraz jestem tu, w małym miasteczku Colchester, gdzie moja rodzina stara się popaść w zapomnienie. Oni potrafili, lecz nie ja. Codziennie wracałem myślami do Louisa zastanawiając się, gdzie jest i co robi. Tak bardzo chciałem się z nim spotkać, dowiedzieć się, co u niego, a także skosztować kaszmirowych warg.

\- Nie dość, że zniszczył naszą reputację, to jeszcze myśli o tym swoim grajku. - Głos dochodzący spod drzwi wyrwał mnie z zamyślenia. Chciałem szybko zeskoczyć z parapetu, kładąc nogi na podłodze, lecz na mojej drodze pojawiła się pewna przeszkoda. Przypadkowo strąciłem szklankę, która leżała na kancie stołu, w połowie napełniona cieczą. Potem usłyszałem tylko charakterystyczny dźwięk tłuczonego szkła.

Podniosłem wzrok z kawałków szklanki, spoglądając na Zayna, stojącego w drzwiach. Pomimo nienawiści, jaką do mnie pałał, tęskniłem za nim. Brakowało mi przyjaciela, u którego mogłem liczyć na szczerą rozmowę, miłą zabawę i dobrą radę.

\- Ofiara - skomentował, po czym opuścił pokój. Zeskoczyłem ostrożnie z parapetu, nie chcąc nadepnąć na żaden odłamek szkła. Zacząłem sprzątać bałagan, który sam narobiłem, czując czyjś wzrok na sobie. Zerknąłem jeszcze raz w stronę futryny, napotykając w niej posturę Liama, przyglądającego mi się z żalem.

Posłałem mu blady uśmiech, po czym wróciłem do wykonywanej czynności. Nie wiem dokładnie, ile trwaliśmy w takich pozycjach, ale w końcu Payne przemówił, przerywając panującą między nami ciszę:

\- Jedź do niego - odrzekł, a kawałek rozbitej szklanki upadł z powrotem na podłogę. Spojrzałem na ciemnego blondyna, nie wierząc w jego słowa. - Jedź do niego, a ja zajmę się resztą - zapewnił, rzucając mi kluczyki od samochodu na łóżko. Odwrócił się, zamykając za sobą drzwi. - Tylko odczekaj parę godzin, niech wszyscy zasną – zasugerował na odchodne, znikając w korytarzu.

\- Dziękuję - szepnąłem jeszcze, na co on posłał mi uśmiech.

Znów miałem być szczęśliwy. Znów miałem spotkać Louisa.

*

Wędrowałem ulicami Londynu, w poszukiwaniu Greek Street 15. Od wczoraj moim jedynym zajęciem było znalezienie Lou, co wcale nie okazało się takie proste, jak wcześniej przypuszczałem. Byłem wręcz pewien, że wciąż mieszka w stolicy Anglii, więc za radą Liama, jak tylko wszyscy domownicy zasnęli, wymknąłem się po cichu z domu. Na szczęście nikt się nie obudził i nie przyłapał mnie na gorącym uczynku.

Kiedy dotarłem już do miasta, w którym poznaliśmy się z moim chłopakiem, zacząłem poszukiwania od Cukierni Ryana, przy której zawsze grywał. Szczęście mi sprzyjało, bo od razu wskazał mi drogę do rodzinnego domu Louisa. Niestety tam było już gorzej. Zastałem w nim jego matkę, która nie chciała mi nic na jego temat powiedzieć. Myślałem, że mój chłopak wciąż mieszka ze swoją rodzicielką, jak to było za starych czasów. Jak widać rzeczy uległy zmianie. Po tym doszedłem do wniosku, że coraz więcej rzeczy zmieniło się, od kiedy zostawiłem go samego. Byłem pewien, że on też.

Moje argumenty nie przekonywały pani Tomlinson, co strasznie mnie sfrustrowało i denerwowało. Chciałem już znaleźć się obok mojego kochanka, przytulić go, spojrzeć w głębię niebieskich oczu, a przede wszystkim - poczuć smak malinowych ust. Tęskniłem za tym.

Gdy rodzicielka mojego chłopaka zatrzasnęła mi po raz któryś z kolei drzwi przed nosem, podszedł do mnie jakiś starszy pan tłumacząc mi, gdzie jest osoba, której szukam. Byłem zdziwiony jego zachowaniem. Po prostu podszedł do mnie, mówiąc, bym szukał swojej miłości na Greek Street 15. Podziękowałem mu i czym prędzej podążyłem w odpowiednim kierunku. Jak się później okazało, był to sąsiad pani Tomlinson. Dobry i poczciwy człowiek. Byłem mu cholernie wdzięczny.

Spojrzałem na siedzenie obok siebie i uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem. W trakcie jednego z postojów udało mi się napisać piosenkę dla Lou. Już sam fakt, że go zobaczę, przywrócił mi wenę. Ciekaw byłem, co się wydarzy, gdy znów stanę z nim twarzą w twarz i zaśpiewam piosenkę. Wtedy wszystko wróci do normy. Będzie tak, jak zawsze. Jak być powinno.

Zahamowałem gwałtownie, gdy kątem oka dostrzegłem budynek, którego od dłuższej chwili szukałem. Nieduży, dwupiętrowy dom w kolorze kremowym, położony przy Greek Street. Dom mojego chłopaka. Czym prędzej wjechałem na nieduży podjazd, wokół którego rozprzestrzeniała się zielona trawa.

Pewnym siebie krokiem wysiadłem z pojazdu i, trzymając w dłoni tekst piosenki, skierowałem się do drzwi wejściowych. Zerknąłem jeszcze na zapisaną drobnym pismem kartkę, uśmiechając się na widok tytułu. _Fly with me_. Zdecydowanie pasowała do naszej sytuacji.

Stanąłem przed dębową powierzchnią, czym prędzej uderzając w nią kilka razy pięścią. Niedługo potem usłyszałem delikatny, kobiecy śmiech i odgłos kroków. Na twarz przywołałem uśmiech, gdy zamki wesoło zabrzdąkały. Drzwi uchyliły się, a w progu stanęła ładna, niewysoka blondynka, z porażająco czekoladowymi oczami, które lekko zasłaniała jej niesforna grzywka. Rzuciła mi pytające spojrzenie i już miałem pytać o Louisa Tomlinsona, gdy wydarzyło się coś niespodziewanego.

Zza drzwi wyszedł on. Podszedł do nieznajomej, obejmując ją w pasie i skradając pocałunek z jej ust, zaśmiał się melodyjnie. Zdębiałem. Patrzyłem na to nie wiedząc, czy to wszystko dzieje się naprawdę. Przecież... to jest mój chłopak. **Mój.**

\- Chcesz czegoś? - spytała niegrzecznie dziewczyna, kiedy ja wpatrywałem się w Lou, który teraz atakował pocałunkami szyję blondynki. Swoim natarczywym spojrzeniem przykułem jego uwagę. Oderwał się od wykonywanej czynności, spoglądając mi prosto w oczy. Po moim ciele przebiegł dreszcz. Te same, niebieskie tęczówki, lekki zarost, niedługie, dobrze ułożone, kasztanowe włosy. Tak bardzo chciałem do niego podejść i powiedzieć, jak bardzo tęskniłem, jak przez tę rozłąkę moja miłość do niego wzrosła, jak cieszę się, że go w końcu widzę. Niestety, nie mogłem. On już ułożył sobie życie z kimś innym.

**Zapomniał o mnie.**

\- Ogłuchłeś? - Kolejne pytanie dziewczyny wyrwało mnie z letargu. Przestałem wpatrywać się w moją miłość, przenosząc wzrok na nieznajomą.

\- Nie - szepnąłem, kręcąc głową. - Przepraszam, to pomyłka - odparłem, po czym odwróciłem się na pięcie, cofając do samochodu. Liczyłem jeszcze na jakiś gest ze strony Louisa. Jakiekolwiek słowo, chęć rozmowy, wyjaśnienia tego wszystkiego.

Nic takiego nie nastąpiło. Zostałem pożegnany przez ciszę, ze spuszczoną głową i gromadzącymi się w oczach łzami, podchodząc do samochodu.

Siedziałem na dachu wieżowca, obserwując wszystko dookoła. Tak naprawdę nie widziałem tego, co miałem przed oczami. W głowie siedział mi tylko widok mojego chłopaka z jego dziewczyną. Na samo wspomnienie tego serce delikatnie mnie zakuło. Dawało znać o sobie za każdym razem, gdy Lou pojawiał się w mojej głowie. Powoli łamało się na małe kawałeczki, których nikt nie był w stanie poskładać.

Nabrałem powietrza do płuc, czując na twarzy świeży powiew wiatru, rozwiewający moje loki. Zamknąłem oczy, chcąc się wyciszyć. Na marne. W głowie wciąż huczały mi słowa dziewczyny i milczenie ze strony szatyna. Milczenie, które teraz zabijało mnie od środka.

Nie widziałem sensu w tworzeniu muzyki wiedząc, że nie mam się nią z kim dzielić. A bez muzyki nie miałem już nic. Nie miałem po co żyć.

Spojrzałem na kartkę, która leżała za mną. Wziąłem ją do ręki, analizując cały tekst od góry do dołu.

\- Nie chciałeś ze mną polecieć. Po prostu nie chciałeś - szepnąłem, przejeżdżając palcami po moim drobnym piśmie. - Mimo wszystko kocham cię, Louis. Każdego dnia mocniej i szczerzej - wyznałem, po czym sięgnąłem ręką do torby i wyjąłem długopis. Dopisałem parę słów, po czym odłożyłem przedmioty za siebie. Oparłem dłonie po obu stronach moich ud, delikatnie wychylając się i patrząc na malutkie z tej wysokości samochody. Zamknąłem oczy, biorąc głęboki wdech i zsunąłem się z małego murku wieżowca.

**Poleciałem.**

_„Nie chciałeś lecieć ze mną, więc poleciałem sam i... upadłem._   
_Dla mojego L. - zawsze kochający, Harry.”_


	2. Louis' memories

                                                           

 

\- Louis!

Dźwięczny śmiech dziewczyny otulił moje ucho, gdy obydwoje wygłupialiśmy się na beżowej kanapie w salonie, ciesząc się czasem we dwoje. Powoli przesuwałem palce wzdłuż ciała blondynki, obserwując pojawiające się na jej skórze dreszcze, wywołane moim dotykiem. Czułem, jak powstrzymywała się, by nie wybuchnąć śmiechem i nie odsunąć się od mojej ręki, która przyprawiała ją o łaskotki. Spojrzałem na jej roześmianą twarz, podziwiając błyszczące, czekoladowe oczy.

\- Lou, proszę. To wcale nie jest zabawne – rzekła obrażona, swoją dłonią dosięgając mojej i splotła nasze palce razem. Posłała mi jeden ze swoich najpiękniejszych uśmiechów, po czym dźwigając się na łokciach, przybliżyła się do mojego policzka, muskając go delikatnie. Zamknąłem oczy, delektując się pieszczotą, jaką mi zaserwowała. Kierowała się z pocałunkami wzdłuż linii mojej szczęki, po brodę, aż dotarła do ust, na chwilę się tam zatrzymując.

Dłuższą chwilę.

\- No, dalej – szepnąłem, uchylając delikatnie powieki. Widziałem, jak na jej ustach maluje się złośliwy uśmieszek satysfakcji.

\- Nie zasługuje pan na więcej, panie Tomlinson – stwierdziła poważnym głosem, na co ja popatrzyłem na nią ze zdziwieniem. Jej oczy wciąż były roześmiane, a twarz promieniała radością.

\- Zła odpowiedź, panno Moore – mruknąłem, zwinnym ruchem chwytając za biodra dziewczyny i przekręcając nas lekko w bok, ulokowałem się nad moją ukochaną, znacząco poruszając brwiami. Strach malujący się na jej buzi był wręcz komiczny.

\- Kochanie, przecież wiesz, że żartowałam. - Roześmiałem się, słysząc ten charakterystyczny, niewinny głosik, tłumaczący jej zachowanie.

\- Troszeczkę za późno, _kochanie_ – zaakcentowałem ostatnie słowo, pochylając się nad nią i już miałem atakować jej pełne wargi moimi, gdy w domu rozległ się dźwięk dzwonka do drzwi. Skrzywiłem się, jęcząc pod nosem.

\- Nie zwracaj na to uwagi. – Blondynka objęła mój kark rękoma, nieznacznie przyciągając mnie do siebie. - Powiemy, że nie było nas w domu. - Zagryzłem wargę, gotów zgodzić się na jej propozycję, gdyby nie kolejny dźwięk, jakim było donośne pukanie. Wywróciłem oczami, zdenerwowany.

\- Zaraz wrócę – szepnąłem, chcąc się podnieść, gdy ręka mojej dziewczyny ostrzegawczo chwyciła moje przedramię. Kuknąłem w stronę jej twarzy, widząc ten błagalny wzrok. - Cassie – powiedziałem ostrzegawczo, kątem oka spoglądając na jej zaciśniętą na moim łokciu dłoń. - Szybko pozbędę się delikwenta i wrócimy do tego, co zaczęliśmy. - Cass wypuściła ciężko powietrze z płuc i z łaską puszczając moją dłoń, odwróciła się tyłem do mnie. Pokręciłem tylko głową z dezaprobatą, natychmiastowo wstając i dając jej lekkiego klapsa w tyłek, ruszyłem ku drzwiom.

Odgłosy pukania i dzwonka do drzwi mieszały się ze sobą, gdy wszedłem do przedpokoju. Poświata zachodzącego w oddali słońca oświetliła mi już lekko zaciemnioną drogę, którą przebyłem w bardzo krótkim czasie.

Stanąłem przed drewnianą powierzchnią, od razu odblokowując zamki. Nacisnąłem ręką na klamkę, robiąc małą szparę w drzwiach, by dojrzeć, kto miał czelność przerywać mnie i Cassie w tak spokojny, letni wieczór.

\- Witam, czy zastałem pana Louisa Tomlinsona? - Na widok dobrze zbudowanego, wysokiego policjanta w mundurze stanąłem jak wryty, od razu szerzej otwierając drzwi. Przyglądał mi się z zaciekawieniem, marszcząc swoje ciemne, krzaczaste brwi. Piwne tęczówki co kilka sekund przerzucał ze mnie na trzymany w dłoni plik kartek, wyczytując z niego potrzebne informacje. Nagle oblał mnie zimny pot i strach obleciał moje ciało, paraliżując mięśnie. _Czy coś przeskrobałem?_ \- Słyszy mnie pan? - Potrząsnąłem szybko głową, wyrywając się z letargu bardzo nieprzyjemnych myśli. Zacząłem analizować wszystko, co dotychczas zrobiłem w życiu, doszukując się tam czegoś nielegalnego, niedozwolonego lub nieodpowiedniego. W końcu nie bez powodu policjant stoi u progu mych drzwi.

\- Tak, to ja – odpowiedziałem prawie niesłyszalnie. Wielka gula utkwiła mi w gardle i za żadną cenę nie mogłem się jej pozbyć. Nabrałem dużego haustu powietrza do płuc, odchrząkając. - Ja jestem Louis Tomlinson – powtórzyłem znacznie wyraźniej.

\- Podkomendant Gregory Davis – przedstawił się, wyciągając w moim kierunku dłoń. Uścisnąłem ją, wciąż w wielkim szoku. - Musimy zabrać pana na przesłuchanie – wyjaśnił, a moje oczy wytrzeszczyły się na dźwięk tych słów.

\- P- przesłuchanie? - zająknąłem się, nie mogąc ukryć obawy, jaka we mnie urosła. - W jakiej sprawie? - spytałem, próbując przebić się przez plątaninę myśli.

\- W dokumentach mam zapisane, że był pan bliską osobą Harry'ego Stylesa. - Mężczyzna popatrzył się na mnie pytająco, jakby doszukując się potwierdzenia. Skinąłem tylko głową, od razu przypominając sobie wizytę mojego... _W zasadzie to kogo? -_ Dostaliśmy informację, że dnia wczorajszego, gdzieś w godzinach późno popołudniowych, był widziany w okolicach pana domu. - Ponownie przytaknąłem, potwierdzając tę wersję wydarzeń. - Zatem zabieramy pana na komisariat, by poruszyć temat tych odwiedzin. - Zmieszany zmarszczyłem czoło, nie do końca rozumiejąc.

\- Czy jest to konieczne? Ta rozmowa była prywatna i...

\- Po niej Harry Styles odebrał sobie życie – dokończył za mnie, świdrując uważnie wzrokiem. Przetwarzałem jego huczące w moje głowie słowa kilkanaście razy, by w końcu zrozumieć ich sens.

_Harry Styles. Odebrał sobie życie. Po naszej rozmowie. A raczej jej braku._

Gdy dotarły do mnie wszystkie usłyszane informacje poczułem, jak grunt pod moimi stopami się rozsypuje, kolana miękną mi z bezsilności, a ciało zaczyna drżeć pod wpływem nerwów. Oddech zatrzymał się gdzieś w gardle, a przed oczami zatańczyło kilkanaście kolorowych kropeczek. Zdążyłem oprzeć się o ścianę przy drzwiach, po czym powoli zsunąłem się po niej, chowając twarz w dłoniach.

_Harry nie żył._

_*_

Obejmowałem rękoma ciepły kubek kawy, rozgrzewając skostniałe palce. Siedziałem w niedużym pokoju przy drewnianym stole, czekając na policjanta, który miał rozpocząć przesłuchanie. Wpatrywałem się tępo w jeden punkt na ciemnozielonej ścianie, wciąż roztrzęsiony zaistniałą sytuacją i faktami, które przytłaczały mnie z minuty na minutę.

Harry Styles nie żył. Popełnił samobójstwo.

W mojej głowie wciąż pojawiało się to samo pytanie: _Dlaczego?_ Nigdy nie powiedziałbym, że Styles jest osobą gotową odebrać sobie życie. Zawsze uśmiechnięty, z dużą dawką energii i planami na przyszłość, nie byłby skłonny do popełnienia aż tak wielkiego kroku. Znałem go nie od dziś, by wiedzieć, że obawiał się nieuniknionej śmierci tak samo jak inni ludzie.

A jednak postanowił przerwać swój żywot dużo wcześniej.

_Dlaczego?_

Pokręciłem głową, ciężko wydychając powietrze z płuc. Zamknąłem oczy, czując napływające do nich łzy. Nie chciałem okazywać słabości, jaka mnie dosięgnęła. Chciałem odłożyć ją na później, gdy w samotności moich myśli zmierzę się z jego odejściem.

Nagle drzwi do pomieszczenia otworzyły się, a w progu stanął podkomendant Davis, witając mnie przyjaznym, aczkolwiek współczującym spojrzeniem.

\- Już lepiej, panie Tomlinson? - zapytał łagodnie, usadawiając się naprzeciwko mnie.

\- Nie wiem, czy w najbliższym czasie będzie lepiej – odpowiedziałem, siląc się na mały uśmiech. Mężczyzna skinął tylko głową i kładąc potrzebne mu papiery na biurku, wyczytał z nich kilka podstawowych informacji, głównie dotyczących moich danych osobowych. Wszystko zgadzało się idealnie, więc czym prędzej przeszedł do właściwej części naszej rozmowy.

\- Zatem był pan bliską osobą dla Harry'ego – zaczął Gregory, uważnie mi się przyglądając. Pochwyciłem kubek w ręce i pociągając z niego łyk gorzkiej kawy, odstawiłem naczynie z powrotem na miejsce. Ciecz przepłynęła przez gardło, zostawiając przyjemnie uczucie ciepła i niesmaczny posmak w ustach. Westchnąłem ciężko, wzrok zatrzymując na drewnianej powierzchni stołu.

Milczałem, zastanawiając się, jak ubrać w słowa to, co nas łączyło. Jak opisać naszą wspólną przeszłość, by nie wyjawić za wielu sekretów. W końcu od zawsze nie lubiłem opowiadać o sobie, moich uczuciach i ludziach, którzy byli mi bliscy. Ceniłem sobie prywatność ponad wszystko, choć nie byłem nikim ważnym, czy też sławnym na tym świecie. Zwykły mężczyzna, lubiący grać na gitarze.

Lecz teraz nie mogłem po prostu zamknąć się w sobie, udając, że nie mam ochoty na rozmowę. Sprawa była wyższej wagi; musiałem otworzyć się przed całkiem obcym facetem i wyjawić mu pewien epizod z mojego życia, by dowiedzieć się, co skłoniło Harry'ego do tak nagłego odejścia.

Byłem gotów zdradzić nawet największe nasze sekrety tylko po to, by porzucić to dziwne poczucie winy, kwitnące we mnie od ponad godziny. _Przeczucie, że odebrał sobie życie przeze mnie._

\- Tak, dość bliską – odpowiedziałem, obserwując, jak policjant notuje coś na swojej kartce.

\- Jak długo się znaliście? Czy Harry kiedykolwiek miewał stany depresyjne albo myśli samobójcze? - Na jego kolejne pytanie szybko pokręciłem przecząco głową, chcąc odwieść go od tego rodzaju spekulacji.

\- Znaliśmy się niecałe półtora roku, podczas którego nigdy nie wydawał się być niezadowolony ze swojego życia – wyjaśniłem. - Dobry humor zazwyczaj go nie opuszczał, chyba że działo się coś naprawdę poważnego. W złym znaczeniu tego słowa – sprecyzowałem. - Był pełnym życia nastolatkiem i nigdy nie przypuszczałbym, że postanowi odebrać sobie życie. Przez cały ten czas wydawał się być normalny. On... był normalny. - Podkomendant słuchał mnie uważnie, ponownie skrobiąc coś na swoich kartkach. Zgodziłem się przed nim otworzyć, lecz to jego ciągłe pisanie było naprawdę niekomfortowe i rozpraszające.

\- W jakich okolicznościach się poznaliście? - Zamyśliłem się przez chwilę, powracając do przeszłości i wykorzystałem całą moją wyobraźnię, by jeszcze raz przenieść się na znajome uliczki Londynu i przyjazne twarze, otaczające mnie dookoła.

\- Poznałem go dokładnie dziesiątego maja dwa tysiące dziesiątego roku. Siedziałem w _Cukierni u Rafaela,_ przypatrując się, jak powoli zakrada się do miejsca, w którym zazwyczaj grywałem...

_\- Uroczy jest._

_Głos Thomasa rozbrzmiał nad moim uchem, gdy podparty na łokciach o blat lady, ulokowałem twarz na moich dłoniach, obserwując chłopaka z burzą loków na głowie, przeglądającego któryś raz z rzędu te same wystawy sklepowe._

_Westchnąłem ciężko i prostując się na krześle, obróciłem się w stronę przyjaciela._

_\- Rzekłbym raczej, że dziwny – wyznałem, zerkając przez ramię za siebie, chcąc skontrolować położenie nieznajomego. Wiedziałem, że prędzej czy później zniknie z pola mojego widzenia, chowając się w krzakach nieopodal Antykwariatu, z ukrycia przysłuchując się muzyce, wychodzącej spod moich palców. - To już szósty czy siódmy raz, jak skrada się za krzakami przy rogu ulicy, wsłuchując się w moją grę._

_\- Mówisz o tym chłopaku co wcześniej? - zapytał Thomas. - O, czekaj, jak mu było... - zamyślił się, w charakterystycznym geście przykładając dłoń do ust. - Harry? Harry z One Direction? - Skinąłem głową w potwierdzeniu, wstając na równe nogi. - Dlaczego światowej sławy gwiazda miałaby przychodzić tutaj i słuchać twojego brzdękania w ukryciu? - zaciekawił się, zadając pytanie, które od paru dni chodziło mi po głowie._

_\- Nie mam pojęcia, Tom – przyznałem i kierując się w stronę wyjścia zza lady, pochwyciłem w rękę moją gitarę. - Ale mam nadzieję, że niebawem się dowiem. - Posłałem mu delikatny uśmiech i założyłem instrument na bark. - Idę zaszczycić naszego kolegę moją obecnością. - Puściłem oczko do Toma, który tylko prychnął, swoje zainteresowanie przenosząc na klientkę, która właśnie podeszła do kasy, gotowa zapłacić za zamówienie._

_Ruszyłem korytarzem do tylnych drzwi wyjściowych, mijając po drodze kilku cukierników. Przywitałem się z nimi, nie zatrzymując się na dłuższą pogawędkę. Chciałem już siedzieć po drugiej stronie budynku i z rozbawieniem wymalowanym na twarzy przyglądać się Harry'emu._

_Nie wiedziałem, co kieruje tym chłopakiem ani co siedzi mu w głowie. Nie mogę nawet powiedzieć, że go znam. Co z tego, że jest muzykiem znanym na całym świecie? Tylko jego rodzina i bliscy znajomi wiedzą, jakim człowiekiem naprawdę jest. Fanki ślepo wierzące w artykuły tabloidów myślą, że znają swojego idola, nie mając tak właściwie o nim pojęcia. Zdążyłem zauważyć, że ludzie przed kamerami zachowują się zupełnie inaczej niż w rzeczywistości._

_Minąłem próg_ _Cukierni u Rafaela,_ _wychodząc na świeże powietrze od strony Portman Street. Słońce powoli chyliło się ku zachodowi, wciąż promieniami zaszczycając rozbieganych londyńczyków._

_Przemierzyłem ulicę i dochodząc do Oxford Street, skręciłem w lewo, od razu pojawiając się przed wejściem do cukierni, gdzie zazwyczaj siedziałem, grając dla przechodniów. Obejrzałem się za siebie, chcąc zlokalizować położenie Stylesa. Przeczesałem wzrokiem wejście do Antykwariatu, powoli kierując się w stronę krzaków, gdzie zazwyczaj muzyk się chował. Dostrzegając jego bujną czuprynę loków zza krzewu, zaśmiałem się tylko pod nosem, kręcąc głową z dezaprobatą._

_Thomas miał jednak rację. Harry był uroczy._

_Usiadłem na schodach prowadzących do pomieszczenia, gitarę umiejscawiając na moich udach. Lewą rękę ułożyłem na gryfie, palce układając na odpowiednich akordach. Prawą przysunąłem do strun, po których przejechałem, sprawiając, że instrument wydał z siebie pierwsze brzmienie. Przymknąłem oczy, oddając się przyjemniej melodii, rozbrzmiewającej w moich uszach._

_Po chwili wokół mnie zebrał się nieduży tłumek, wsłuchujący się w moją grę. Jedni kiwali głowami, inni bujali się w rytm muzyki, delektując się słodkimi dźwiękami._

_Nie wiem, ile czasu minęło, od kiedy zacząłem tutaj przychodzić i dzielić się z innymi moją pasją. Thomas, przyjaciel mojej mamy, a zarazem właściciel cukierni, zaproponował mi, bym grał u niego co weekend, twierdząc, że mój talent nie może się zmarnować. Uważał, że ludzie powinni wsłuchać się w moją grę, bo jest ona inna, wyjątkowa. Zawsze powtarza, że dużo idzie przy niej rozumieć, że ona pomaga rozwiązać problemy, otwiera ludziom oczy. Nie miałem pojęcia, ile prawdy było w jego słowach, ale zgodziłem się na to, biorąc tę pracę od ręki. I choć traktowałem ją bardziej jako rozrywkę i formę treningu, Tom zawsze płacił mi, nie biorąc pod uwagę moich licznych sprzeciwów._

_Nie miałem pojęcia, ile piosenek zagrałem. Kiedy zaczynałem grać, cały świat dookoła znikał; byłem tylko ja i moja sześciostrunowa przyjaciółka, wydająca z siebie najpiękniejsze akordy na świecie. Ludzi zamiast ubywać, z każdym kolejnym utworem przybywało, przyglądając mi się tym pełnym zachwytu spojrzeniem. Niektórzy z nich nawet rzucali mi jakieś drobne pod nogi, które potem zbierałem i podczas powrotu do domu, kierując się do metra, oddawałem je poczciwemu Scottowi, z którym zawsze ucinałem sobie krótką pogawędkę, czekając na odpowiedni pociąg._

_\- To wszystko na dziś – rzekłem, odkładając gitarę na bok. Dookoła mnie rozległy się brawa, na co tylko uśmiechnąłem się szczerze, lekko onieśmielony tą sytuacją. - Dziękuję za tak liczne zbiegowisko. Jeżeli mają państwo ochotę na późną kawę, zapraszam tutaj. - Ręką wskazałem na dobytek Thomasa, polecając go przypadkowym słuchaczom. - Pączki są nieziemskie – przyznałem, wciąż nie mogąc pozbyć się uśmiechu._

_Tłum zaczął się powoli rozchodzić; ludzie wracali na swoje ścieżki życiowe, na nowo rozbiegani, zapominając o chwili wytchnienia przy mojej muzyce. Inni natomiast skorzystali z usług cukierni, zatrzymując się tam na chwilę słodkości._

_Chwyciłem za gitarę, nastrajając ją, gdy usłyszałem ciche kroki za sobą. Kuknąłem lekko przez ramię, dostrzegając białe trampki za kostkę i schowane w nich ciemne nogawki obcisłych spodni._

_Kąciki ust uniosły się ku górze, gdy zorientowałem się, kto właśnie zaszczycił mnie swoją obecnością._

\- Tego dnia, gdy się poznaliśmy, zaproponował mi także udział w trasie koncertowej – dorzuciłem do krótkiego streszczenia naszego pierwszego spotkania, podczas którego podkomendant, choć nie wiem, czy powinien, uśmiechnął się parę razy, a jego oczy zabłysły radością, dodającą mi trochę otuchy.

Gregory skinął głową, kontynuując swoje notatki.

\- Zgodził się pan? - zapytał, a ja mruknąłem potwierdzająco. - Tak... Po prostu? - zdziwił się, przenosząc na mnie spojrzenie. - Jakiś chłopak proponuje panu w jednej sekundzie tournée, a w drugiej pan się na nie zgadza?

\- To nie był jakiś chłopak. - Wyprostowałem się na krześle, wzrok skupiając na jednym punkcie. - To był Harry Styles. A jak potem się nauczyłem, jemu nie warto było odmawiać. - Davis uniósł brwi w zaciekawieniu, ale zbyłem go machnięciem ręki, nie chcąc rozgrzebywać niepotrzebnych wspomnień.

\- Jaki wtedy był Harry Styles?

\- Był jak każdy nastolatek, który osiągnął sławę w tak młodym wieku; brał z życia wszystko, co najlepsze, był podekscytowany swoją przyszłością i szczęśliwy z trwającej chwili, wznoszącej go na szczyt z każdą przebytą minutą. I choć nie lubił chwalić się swoimi sukcesami, wiedziałem, że gdzieś tam w środku był z siebie bardzo dumny – odpowiedziałem, dokładnie pamiętając pierwsze wrażenie, jakie o nim odniosłem. Szczerze mogłem przyznać, że pozytywnie mnie zaskoczył. Myślałem, że będzie raczej aroganckim dupkiem, nie wyłaniającym nosa spoza swoich sukcesów. Jednakże pomyliłem się, bardzo szybko zmieniając o nim zdanie.

\- Co było dalej? - Kolejne pytanie. - Jak dalej potoczyła się wasza znajomość? - Nabrałem głęboko powietrza do płuc, czując, że doszliśmy do jednej z najcięższych części tego przesłuchania.

Zwilżyłem wargi koniuszkiem języka, wciąż czując smak gorzkiej kawy. Uciekałem wzrokiem po każdym kącie pomieszczenia, zastanawiając się, od czego mam zacząć. Żołądek ścisnął się niebezpiecznie, powodując bardzo nieprzyjemne kłucie. Dłonie zaczęły się pocić, więc ułożyłem je na udach, wycierając o materiał spodni.

\- Potem wszystko potoczyło się w kierunku, w którym potoczyć się nie powinno. Zaczęły dziać się rzeczy, które nie powinny mieć miejsca. Rozkwitło w nas uczucie, nie mające prawa rozbudzić się w naszych sercach.

_Jednego byłem od zawsze pewien – wolałem dziewczyny. To one sprawiały, że moje serce przyspieszało swój bieg, krew w żyłach przepływała szybciej, a przestrzeń w spodniach malała, ujawniając moje brudne myśli. Jednakże teraz, siedząc na małej sofie w tour busie i podziwiając widoki zza czarnej szyby, nie zwracałem uwagi na ponad pół tysięczny tłum dziewcząt, zebranych przed stacją radiową, gdzie aktualnie się znajdowaliśmy. Nie interesowali mnie także ochroniarze, nie mogący zapanować nad tak licznym tłumem ani reszta chłopaków, rozdająca autografy. Liczył się tylko on. Lekko zgarbiony, uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha i wesoło rozmawiający z fankami Harry, co jakiś czas podpisujący przysuwany mu pod nos skrawek papieru. To na nim utrzymywałem moje spojrzenie, nawet na sekundę nie potrafiąc rozejrzeć się dookoła. Patrząc na niego, czułem to przyjemne ciepło, rosnące w moim sercu i rozlewające się po całym ciele. I właśnie to ciepło budziło we mnie dwa sprzeczne uczucia, których nie mogłem pozbyć się od dłuższego czasu; szczęście, a zarazem zdezorientowanie. Bo w zasadzie... Co to wszystko znaczyło? Dlaczego sam jego widok powodował uśmiech na mojej twarzy? Dlaczego jednym uśmiechem potrafił poprawić mi humor? Dlaczego dotykiem przyprawiał mnie o dreszcze pożądania? Jak to się działo, że coś tak doskonałego mogłoby być zarazem tak niewłaściwe?_

_Jak zwykle mnóstwo pytań i zero odpowiedzi._

_Westchnąłem zrezygnowany, zauważając, jak Paul przeciska się przez fanki, chcąc utworzyć chłopakom bezpieczne przejście do autobusu. Automatycznie zmieniłem pozycję na kanapie, odwracając się od okna i zerkając na otwierające się do busa drzwi, czekałem na pojawienie się zespołu._

_Pierwszy do środka wskoczył Niall z uśmiechem rozpromieniającym jego pogodną twarz, niebieskimi tęczówkami pełnymi ekscytacji i bijącą od jego ciała energią. Zaśmiałem się na widok zadowolonego Irlandczyka, który przechodząc obok mnie, wystawił w moją stronę rękę, bym przybił mu piątkę. Nasze dłonie spotkały się w połowie drogi, wydając z siebie donośne klaśnięcie._

_Zaraz za blondynem pojawił się Zayn, ręką przebiegając po swoich czarnych, starannie ułożonych włosach, zagryzając przy tym w charakterystycznym geście dolną wargę. Jego tajemnicze, ciemne oczy nie podzielały radości Horana; błyszczały szczęściem, lecz były lekko przyćmione przez zmęczenie. Rzucając mi tylko przelotne spojrzenie, usadowił się na wolnym fotelu koło stolika._

_Kolejny w tour busie pojawił się Liam, szczerze się uśmiechając i jeszcze machając do fanów, których zmuszony był opuścić. W jego tęczówkach, oprócz wesołości, było widać jeszcze jedną, cenną cechę, o której większość artystów zapominała – wdzięczność. Payne był jedną z tych osób, którą szanowałem za docenianie tego, co się ma i ciągłe pozostawanie sobą._

_Ostatni dołączył do nas Harry, któremu chłodny wiatr rozwiał włosy, pozwijane w niesforne loki. Na jego twarzy widniał uśmiech, lecz nie dosięgał on oczu. Nie było widać tych specyficznych dołeczków, formujących się pod wpływem nadmiaru endorfin. Nienaturalnie czerwone, aksamitne wargi były złączone; jedynie kąciki ust unosiły się delikatnie ku górze. Przemawiało przez niego zmęczenie; można było to wywnioskować po mlecznej bladości jego skóry, łagodnych, fioletowych sińcach pod oczami i braku iskierki podekscytowania w jego intensywnie zielonych tęczówkach._

_Zatrzymałem wzrok na jego wargach, nie mogąc od nich oderwać oczu. Wydawały mi się takie kuszące, ubiegające się o uwagę, całuśne. Zastanawiałem się, jak smakują, jakie są w dotyku i jak to jest czuć je na sobie, gdy subtelnymi rucham pieszczą skórę. Chciałem patrzeć, jak od nadmiaru pocałunków puchną, robią się jeszcze bardziej czerwone, o ile było to w ogóle możliwe._

_\- Lou? - Usłyszałem nagle, potrząsając głową i wracając do rzeczywistości. Ujrzałem przed sobą Hazzę, dokładnie mi się przyglądającego ze złączonymi w zmieszaniu brwiami. - Wszystko w porządku?_

_\- Tak, jasne – wypaliłem, prawdopodobnie trochę za szybko, bo pojedyncza zmarszczka pojawiła się na jego czole. - Dlaczego pytasz?_

_\- Nie wiem. - Wzruszył ramionami, siadając tuż obok mnie tak, że nasze ramiona się stykały. - Dziwnie się na mnie patrzyłeś, a gdy spojrzałem w twoje oczy, były nieobecne, jakby zamglone. - Cholera, pomyślałem. - Gdzie pofrunęły twoje myśli? - spytał, a ja zacząłem uciekać wzrokiem po wszystkich kątach pomieszczenia, próbując znaleźć sensowną odpowiedź. Moje prawdziwe rozważania na temat jego ust musiały pozostać w ukryciu._

_\- W żadne konkretne miejsce. Zastanawiałem się, co słychać u mojej mamy – rzekłem, wymyślając alibi dla mojej zbyt wybujałej wyobraźni. Harry widocznie kupił moje kłamstwo, kiwając tylko głową w zrozumieniu i bardziej napierając na mój bok. Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem, chętnie poddając się jego bliskości._

_Po trzydziestu minutach wolnego tykania zegara, leniwych rozmowach między sobą i gorącej herbacie, bus mknął autostradą do Portsmouth, pozostawiając za sobą setki przebytych kilometrów. Z czasem robiło się nas coraz mniej w salonie, o ile tak można było nazwać kanapę, nieduży stoliczek i dwa fotele rozstawione w wielkim, koncertowym tour busie. Byłem pewien, że nasze towarzystwo jako pierwszy opuści Harry. Zerkając na niego kilka razy, obserwowałem, jak jego ciężkie powieki opadają, a oddech wyrównuje się, wprowadzając go w stan błogiego snu. Jednakże zaraz potem mogłem podziwiać jego oczy, bezinteresownie krążące wokół jego przyjaciół z zespołu._

_Pierwsi do swoich pryczy udali się ochroniarze. Zaraz za nimi powędrował Zayn, tłumacząc się nagłym bólem głowy. Niall wraz z Liamem, zbyt napompowani energią, by kłaść się spać, rozegrali kilka partyjek wyścigów samochodowych na PlayStation, po czym wesoło gawędząc, przenieśli się do aneksu kuchennego w innej części autobusu._

_Zostaliśmy ze Stylesem sami. A jak zdążyłem zauważyć już kilka razy, będąc w samotności, stawaliśmy się dużo bardziej odważni._

_Tym razem wcale nie było inaczej. Gdy tylko blond czupryna Irlandczyka zniknęła za drewnianymi drzwiami, oddzielającymi salon od skupiska prycz, Haz wtulił się we mnie jeszcze mocniej, boleśnie ugniatając moją rękę. Czym prędzej wysunąłem ją spoza nas, kładąc na barkach mojego przyjaciela. Zamruczał w aprobacie, twarz zanurzając w zagłębieniu między moją szyją a obojczykiem. Jego oddech drażnił moją skórę, a ciepło bijące od jego ciała pozwalało mi się jeszcze bardziej zrelaksować. Jakby od niechcenia zacząłem bawić się jego kasztanowymi lokami, zakręcają sobie poszczególne pasma na moje palce. Ułożyłem podbródek na czubku jego głowy, przymykając powieki. Do moich nozdrzy dotarł zapach jego włosów; pachniały świeżo, jak letni poranek, jak dopiero co skoszona trawa, jak wiosna._

_Wszystkie te małe gesty, które wymienialiśmy między sobą, budziły we mnie to miłe uczucie w klatce piersiowej, po lewej stronie, tuż nad płucem. Rozlewało się ono po całym moim ciele, docierając nawet do palców u moich stóp. Kochałem takie momenty jak ten, mogłem trwać w nich do końca świata i jeden dzień dłużej, nie przejmując się zupełnie niczym. Lecz gesty te były skrajne; miały swoją drugą, ciemną stronę. Sprawiały, że stawałem się oszołomiony, skołowany, chodziłem zamyślony, próbując zbadać reakcje na bliskość mojego przyjaciela. Przyjaciela, do którego zaczynałem żywić uczucia, dokładnie ich nie znając, nie wiedząc, co on czuje, nie mając nawet w jednej setnej pojęcia, czy to wszystko jest dla niego tak samo wspaniałe jak dla mnie. A nie mogłem ryzykować. To mogłoby mnie kosztować zbyt wiele. Mógłbym stracić Harry'ego już na zawsze._

_Hazza poruszył się nieznacznie, unosząc swoją głowę do góry. Zsunąłem z niej podbródek i opuszczając go lekko, wzrokiem trafiłem na taflę zieleni, mieniącą się w oczach Stylesa. Znajdowaliśmy się zaledwie kilkanaście centymetrów od siebie; byłem w stanie dostrzec każdy szczegół jego twarzy, łącznie z drobnymi, rzadko rozstawionymi piegami na jego nosie._

_\- Znów odpłynąłeś – stwierdził, utrzymując spojrzenie. - I coś mi się wydaje, że tym razem nie chodzi o twoją mamę. - Westchnąłem, rozumiejąc, że nie mogę go dłużej okłamywać ani szukać kolejnych wymówek. Był moim przyjacielem, mogłem porozmawiać z nim o wszystkim._

_Prawie wszystkim._

_Wyplątałem palce z jego loków, opuszkami snując po jego policzku, kciukiem dosięgając ust, wyznaczając ich kontury. Wciąż skupiając wzrok na Harrym, badałem jego reakcję, by w razie jakiegokolwiek niezadowolenia lub zmieszania na jego twarzy przestać, wymazując tę chwilę z pamięci. Lecz Styles nie poruszył się nawet o centymetr, pozwalając mi na ten odważny dotyk i bliskość._

_Nie widząc nawet kiedy, słowa same zaczęły wypływać z moich ust:_

_\- Byłeś kiedyś w takiej sytuacji, gdzie bardzo chciałeś zaryzykować, spróbować czegoś nowego, ale byłeś zbyt wystraszony, by w ogóle się na to odważyć? Miałeś obawy przed tym, że to może po prostu nie wypalić, gdy ośmielisz się na krok do przodu, a potem nie będziesz miał możliwości cofnięcia się, bo to, co zostawiłeś za sobą to zapisana, niezmywalna historia, wykluczająca powrót? - wyjaśniłem chaotycznie._

_Szatyn zamyślił się, spoglądając w okno za nami._

_\- Tak było w moim przypadku z muzyką – stwierdził, z powrotem odwracając się w moją stronę. - Wiele ryzykowaliśmy na początku, inwestowaliśmy w naszą karierę, nie wiedząc..._

_\- Nie – przerwałem mu. Zmarszczył czoło, zdziwiony. - Nie chodzi tutaj o to._

_\- Zatem o co? - zainteresował się, z uwagą wpatrując we mnie. Jedną ze swoich dłoni ułożył na moim brzuchu, przez materiał koszulki sunąc palcami po moich żebrach. - Proszę, wytłumacz mi, Lou. - Wypuściłem powietrze z płuc, wyraźnie rozproszony jego ruchami._

_\- Chodzi o uczucia względem drugiej osoby – wyznałem, naprowadzając go na odpowiedni tor myślowy. - Czy kiedykolwiek odważyłeś się powiedzieć komuś o swoich uczuciach, nie będąc pewien, co ta druga osoba czuje?_

_\- Nie – odparł krótko, językiem przebiegając po swoich wargach. Wydawały się teraz o niebo soczystsze niż wcześniej. - Ale gdybym był pewien moich uczuć, gdyby ta osoba sprawiała, że czułbym się niesamowicie w niemalże każdej chwili, a jej obecność rozbudzałaby na nowo ochotę do życia, nie zawahałbym się. Podjąłbym ryzyko, nawet ośmieszając siebie, wiesz, Louis? - oznajmił, wymawiając moje imię w ten charakterystyczny sposób. - Nawet gdyby te uczucia były nie do końca zdeklarowane, gdybym wahał się, ale to wszystko znikałoby podczas bliskości z tą osobą, nie bałbym się. Nawet gdyby byłoby to zupełnie inne, odstające od reszty, wręcz niewłaściwie. Nie bałbym się pozwolić szczęściu zawitać w moim życiu – wyrecytował, lustrując mnie spojrzeniem. - A ty, Lou? Bałbyś się? Boisz się tego momentu? - spytał, wprawiając mnie w jeszcze większy stan zakłopotania niż wcześniej. Wydawało mi się, jakby cały ten monolog, który przed chwilą wygłosił, odnosił się właśnie do nas. Konkretny, podany jak na tacy, zawierający wszystkie pozytywne i negatywne cechy naszych relacji. Umieścił w nim wszystko, co siedziało we mnie tak, jakby podobne odczucia posiadał on sam._

_Choć, w zasadzie, może tak właśnie było?_

_\- Nie – odpowiedziałem, na co oczy mojego przyjaciela rozbłysły blaskiem, jakiego dotychczasowo nie dostrzegłem w jego zielonych tęczówkach. - Nie bałbym się._

_\- W takim razie zaryzykuj – rzucił nagle z nutką pewności w głosie, jakby stawiał przede mną jakieś wyzwanie. Zdezorientowany uniosłem brew ku górze. - Zaryzykuj – powtórzył, tym razem łagodniej niż wcześniej. - Proszę, zaryzykuj. - Zdjął rękę z mojego brzucha, przykładając ją do mojego policzka. - Nie marnujmy już więcej okazji, które następnym razem mogą się nie powtórzyć._

\- I wtedy to do mnie dotarło – rzekłem, patrząc na podkomendanta Davisa. Jego uniesione do góry kąciki ust dodawały mi odwagi przez cały ten czas, gdy opowiadałem o tej prywatnej chwili z Harrym. - Pewnie sam o tym nie wiedział, ale właśnie w tamtym momencie uświadomił mi, że nie traktuje mnie jak zwykłego przyjaciela, ale kogoś znacznie ważniejszego. Otworzył swe serce na mnie, pozwalając mi nim zawładnąć, jakby była to jedna z tych rzeczy, o których marzył już od dawna. I, jak potem się okazało, wcale się nie myliłem. - Uśmiechnąłem się, kończąc mój monolog.

\- Czy wtedy... - Odchrząknął, poruszając się niespokojnie na krześle. Zmarszczyłem brwi, dziwiąc się nagłą zmianą w jego zachowaniu. - Czy wtedy zaczęliście... No wiesz.

\- Och – wyrwało się z moich ust, zanim zdążyłem się powstrzymać. - Nie, nie doszło do niczego konkretnego między nami – wyjaśniłem. - Gdy dotarło do mnie, że żywi do mnie te same uczucia, co ja, faktycznie postanowiłem zaryzykować. Pochyliłem się nad nim, pokonując dzielącą nas odległość, by spotkać się z jego wargami, lecz nie zdążyłem złożyć na jego ustach tego pierwszego, inicjalnego pocałunku.

\- Co cię powstrzymało? - Zaśmiałem się, obracając pusty już kubek po kawie w ręce.

\- _Zayn_. - Imię chłopaka wypłynęło z moich ust, zmuszając podkomendanta do spojrzenia w papiery, starannie ułożone na biurku przed nim.

\- Zayn Malik, przyjaciel Stylesa z zespołu? - Kiwnąłem głową w potwierdzeniu. - Co takiego zrobił?

\- Najzwyczajniej w świecie nam przerwał. Nie pierwszy, nie ostatni raz podczas naszej nie do końca krótkiej znajomości – oznajmiłem, wzdychając. Wiedziałem, że Gregory czekał na jakieś słowa wyjaśnienia, ponieważ się nie odzywał. Zebrałem się w sobie, nie mogąc już dłużej znieść wyczekującego spojrzenia starszego mężczyzny. - Zayn był jak czarny kot. Zawsze pojawiał się niespodziewanie, przynosząc ze sobą kłopoty i problemy. Od początku wydawało mi się, że był do mnie negatywnie nastawiony, a on tylko z dnia na dzień utwierdzał mnie w tym przekonaniu. Wyczuwał, że coś _złego_ dzieje się między mną a Hazzą i skutecznie starał się to powstrzymywać. Do czasu, w którym i jemu noga musiała się powinąć. Ale gdy już się tak stało, nic nie potoczyło się po mojej myśli.

\- To znaczy? - Pochyliłem się do przodu, ręce krzyżując na klatce piersiowej.

\- Po koncercie w Portsmouth czekał nas jeszcze jeden występ. O ile dobrze pamiętam, odbywał się on w Worthing. Po nim mieliśmy tydzień wolnego, by zrelaksować się przed dalszym koncertowaniem. Większość ekipy pojechała do swoich rodzinnych miast, reszta chłopaków z zespołu, Josh, Sandy i Jon, wyjechali na krótkie wakacje do Hiszpanii, uprzednio błagając mnie, bym wyruszył razem z nimi. Lecz zanim to nastąpiło, mój czas wolny był już zaplanowany; Harry bez ogródek oznajmił mi, że jadę razem z nim i resztą One Direction do domku letniskowego w Notthingham. Nie miałem nawet szansy, by wykręcić się z tego wyjazdu. Z drugiej jednak strony nawet nie chciałem. - Zaśmiałem się krótko pod nosem. - Gdy pomyślałem sobie wtedy, że muszę spędzić tydzień bez Hazzy, naszych rozmów, bliskości, wygłupów, poczułem się strasznie zdołowany. Tak, jakbym miał zrobić coś, co było kompletnie niemożliwe, jak przetrwanie tygodnia bez powietrza.

\- Bardzo byłeś do niego przywiązany – wtrącił Gregory, a ja tylko skinąłem głową.

\- Nawet za bardzo. Co później doprowadziło do tragedii, po której myślałem, że moja historia ze Stylesem zakończy się na dobre.

\- Co zrobiłeś?

\- Pewnego wieczora, dwa, może trzy dni przed wyjazdem z Nottingham, skomponowałem nową melodię, siedząc w zaciszu salonu, wpatrując się w żywe, pomarańczowo-żółte płomienie ognia, dziko tańczące w kominku. Niebo przykryła już ciemna warstwa mroku, oświetlana jedynie przez srebrzyste gwiazdy. Był środek nocy; moja ulubiona pora na tworzenie, rozmyślanie i fantazjowanie. Wtedy padło na to pierwsze. Komponowało mi się tak dobrze, swobodnie i płynnie, że już po godzinie miałem spisane wszystkie akordy na kartce. Zadowolony z mojego małego osiągnięcia, od razu napisałem do Harry'ego, prosząc, by przyszedł do mnie, bo muszę mu coś pokazać. Był oczarowany; zamknął swe oczy, całkowicie oddając się muzyce przeze mnie granej. Mały uśmiech błądził w kącikach jego ust, gdy zaczął kołysać się w rytm, zapewne nie kontrolując swoich reakcji. Zaraz po tym chciał, bym nauczył go tego kawałka. Zawsze był narwany; wszystko chciał znać, umieć, widzieć jak najszybciej, przez co jego próby kończyły się fiaskiem. Denerwował się, że nie potrafi zrobić tego, czy tamtego, że ciągle czegoś zapomina, że coś mu nie wychodzi. Tak było i tamtego razu, gdy nie trafiał na odpowiedni akord albo palce zsuwały mu się ze strun. Szybko musiałem zareagować, uspokajając go, pokazując mu wszystko od podstaw. I gdy siedziałem tam, wtulony w jego plecy, oddychając zapachem jego skóry, wiedziałem, że to właśnie ta chwila, której Zayn nie będzie w stanie zepsuć. Poczułem, że to jedna z tych okazji, która może się już nie powtórzyć i zaryzykowałem. Zacząłem całować jego szyję, czekając na jakiś ruch z jego strony. A po chwili zatraciliśmy się w pocałunkach, zapominając o całym otaczającym nas świecie.

\- W końcu wam się udało – wywnioskował podkomendant.

\- Nie do końca – rzuciłem, nabierając powietrza do płuc. Przetarłem zmęczone oczy, rozbudzając się trochę. Byłem pewien, że za niedługo wybije północ. - Po tym wszystkim leżeliśmy razem na podłodze, rozmyślając. Ja wracałem do naszego pocałunku, przypominając sobie wszystko jeszcze raz, analizując każdy ruch, interpretując każdy gest, zaraz próbując ogarnąć radość, jaka wytworzyła się w moim ciele. I nagle poczułem brak ciężaru na moim ramieniu, gdzie wcześniej spoczywała głowa Hazzy. Nie zdążyłem nawet zerknąć na wyraz jego twarzy. Bo gdy odwróciłem się, był już przy schodach, biegnąc do swojego pokoju.

\- Uciekł od ciebie? - spytał Davis z oczami szeroko rozszerzonymi w zdziwieniu. - Po tym wszystkim? - Nie mogłem ukryć rozbawienia, wynikającego z jego reakcji.

\- Byłem tym wszystkim tak samo zaskoczony, jak pan teraz – wyznałem, posyłając mu uśmiech. - Wydawałoby się, że była to jedna z tych rzeczy, o której marzyliśmy oboje. Myliłem się.

\- Co zrobiłeś po tym wszystkim? Próbowałeś z nim porozmawiać? Wyjaśnić sobie wszystko? - Zaprzeczyłem ruchem głowy.

\- Unikaliśmy się przez resztę pobytu w Notthingam, całą podróż do Londynu, a potem w drodze na koncert w Brighton. Gdy tylko znajdowaliśmy się sami w jednym pomieszczeniu, Harry wiał, gdzie tylko się dało, by nie być blisko mnie. To - przełknąłem głośno ślinę - bolało. Z dnia na dzień czułem, jak go tracę, jak oddalamy się od siebie, jak wszystko... rozpada się przez moje dziecinne wyobrażenia o szczęśliwym związku, pożądaniu i uczuciach, których Styles tak naprawdę do mnie nie żywił. Zaczęło mnie to wszystko dobijać, z czasem stawałem się coraz bardziej smutny, aż reszta spostrzegła, że coś jest nie tak. Wypytywali, czy między mną i Harrym wszystko jest w porządku, ponieważ dziwnie się ostatnio zachowujemy i to... dołowało mnie jeszcze bardziej. Kłamałem w żywe oczy, starając się przetrwać ich niekończące się pytania, aż w końcu nie wytrzymałem.

\- Porozmawiałeś z nim? - podsunął Gregory.

\- Zachowałem się tak, jak na prawdziwego tchórza, mięczaka i dzieciaka przystało. Zrobiłem dokładnie to samo, co Harry. - Podkomendant uniósł brew – Zwiałem.

_Dochodziła prawie trzecia nad ranem, gdy siedziałem w salonie naszego tour busa, obserwując przemijające obrazy miasta, w którym właśnie się znajdowaliśmy. Na zewnątrz nie działo się nic ciekawego; tylko latarnie oświetlały jezdnię kierowcom, nielicznie poruszającym się po drodze. Gwiazdy były przysłonięte przez wręcz czarne, masywne chmury, formułujące się na niebie. Noc była spokojna, mieszkańcy byli pogrążeni w błogim śnie, błądząc po krainie Morfeusza, podobnie jak cały nasz autobus. Z wyjątkiem mnie._

_Odliczałem czas do momentu, w którym zatrzymamy się na najbliższej stacji benzynowej, tankując pojazd. Anthony, nasz kierowca, oświadczył, że mniej więcej w połowie trasy do Brighton, gdzie właśnie się kierowaliśmy, będzie musiał zrobić przystanek, by trochę odpocząć, napić się kawy i dać wytchnąć autobusowi, zanim wyruszy w dalszą podróż. Przechwytując tę informację, postanowiłem wykorzystać okazję i zniknąć stąd, zapominając o wszystkim, co mi się przytrafiło._

_Wszystko miałem zaplanowane. Ówcześnie sprawdziłem w Internecie, gdzie znajdują się najbliższe stacje kolejowe od miejsca, w którym byliśmy, a także przejrzałem rozkład jazdy pociągów do Londynu, by móc tej nocy wrócić do domu, witając nad ranem stolicę Anglii._

_Zauważyłem, że minęliśmy tabliczkę z nazwą miasta, którym okazało się Crawley – jedno z większych na trasie do Brighton. Byłem wręcz pewny, że to tutaj nasz kierowca się zatrzyma._

_Po niespełna dziesięciu minutach wjeżdżaliśmy na stację benzynową, która tętniła życiem. Dookoła kręcili się kierowcy, rozmawiając ze sobą, spożywając posiłki i odpoczywając po długiej jeździe._

_Czym prędzej narzuciłem moją torbę na ramię, w rękę chwytając gitarę i czekałem, aż Anthony odblokuje wszystkie drzwi, wietrząc tour busa._

_Nagle drzwi rozsunęły się, a ja zrobiłem kilka kroków w tył, chowając się w cieniu ciemnego pomieszczenia. Kierowca przeszedł obok nich, rzucając w moją stronę tylko przelotne spojrzenie, lecz nie zauważył mnie. Odczekałem chwilę, chcąc mieć pewność, że dotarł już do środka stacji, po czym bez wahania wybiegłem z pojazdu, zostawiając za sobą moich przyjaciół, trasę koncertową i jego – Harry'ego Stylesa._

_Wybiła godzina czwarta po południu, gdy siedziałem w moim pokoju, w rękach obracając ciepły kubek herbaty, starając się całkowicie wybudzić ze snu, ogarniającego moje ciało jeszcze kilka minut temu._

_Na stacji w Londynie znalazłem się dokładnie cztery minuty po piątej nad ranem, czym prędzej snując się po znajomych uliczkach mojego rodzinnego miasta. Do domu dotarłem krótko przed szóstą, niebywale zaskakując tym moją matkę. Potrzebowałem godziny, by wytłumaczyć, że opowiem jej wszystko później, jak tylko zaczerpnę odrobiny snu. Problem polegał tylko na tym, że wcale nie chciałem rozmawiać o mojej ucieczce i powrocie do domu. Nie teraz, gdy rozpoczynałem leczenie się ze wspomnień, nieodwzajemnionej miłości i smutku, wypełniającego moją duszę._

_Naciągnąłem koc wyżej na moje ramiona, poprawiając poduszkę, znajdującą się za moimi plecami. Ułożyłem się wygodniej na łóżku, patrząc na szybę okienną, o którą odbijały się miliony kropel deszczu. Deszczowa pogoda nie opuszczała stolicy Anglii nawet w środku zimy._

_Nagle w pokoju rozległ się dźwięk pukania, przez co szybko przeniosłem wzrok na drzwi, mimowolnie się krzywiąc. Byłem pewien, że to moja rodzicielka, pragnąca choć dozy wyjaśnień._

_\- Louis, masz gościa! - krzyknęła, a ja westchnąłem ciężko._

_\- Mamo, powiedz, że mnie nie ma. Nie mam... - Moje słowa zostały przerwane przez skrzypnięcie klamki. Oburzony, że ktoś ośmielił się wejść bez pozwolenia, obserwowałem drewnianą powierzchnię, zza której po chwili wyłonił się..._

_\- Harry? - rzekłem, kompletnie zszokowany jego widokiem. Usta same, bez mojej kontroli, wyszeptały jego imię, gdy tylko zobaczyły mokre, oklapłe włosy, na których ślad po lokach zniknął całkowicie w kontakcie z wodą. Blada cera wydawała się jeszcze bardziej mleczna niż zazwyczaj, a zmęczenie wymalowane na jego twarzy ścisnęło mnie za serce. Cały ociekał wodą, jego ciało trzęsło się z zimna, a dolna warga drżała, przyozdobiona kolorem indygo._

_Jego zaszklone tęczówki odnalazły moje i widziałem, jak wypuszcza z ulgą powietrze z płuc. Nie zdążyłem się zastanowić, co miały oznaczać te gesty, bo w przeciągu kilku sekund podbiegł do mnie, biorąc w swoje ramiona i mocno przytulając. Bił od niego chłód zimy i unosiła się woń deszczu, ale nie zwracałem na to uwagi. Przyległem do jego ciała, ręce zarzucając na jego szyję._

_Po chwili Harry odsunął się ode mnie, a ja dostrzegłem słone łzy, spływające po jego szkarłatnych policzkach. Pociągnął nosem, dłonią przebiegając po mojej twarzy, badając każdy jej element, jakby robił to pierwszy raz w życiu. Pochylił się nieznacznie nade mną, całując mój policzek, szczękę, brodę, nos i zatrzymawszy się zaledwie parę centymetrów przed wargami, spojrzał na mnie z bólem w szmaragdowych oczach._

_\- Przepraszam, Louis – wyszeptał, po czym pokonał dzielącą nas odległość, całując mnie z pasją, tęsknotą i pożądaniem. Czym prędzej opuściłem powieki, poddając się przyjemności, odwzajemniając się takim samym zaangażowaniem._

_Całowaliśmy się jak szaleni, odrywając od siebie dopiero, gdy zabrakło nam tchu w płucach. Styles oparł swoje czoło o moje, gdy dyszeliśmy ciężko, łapiąc drobinki powietrza. - Przepraszam – powtórzył._

_\- Harry, już wys..._

_\- Nie – przerwał. - Byłem skończonym, przestraszonym i samolubnym dupkiem i będę przepraszał, dopóki nie uznam, że odkupiłem winy za moje szczeniackie zachowanie. Zatem przepraszam cię, Lou. - Wywróciłem oczami._

_\- Wolę, byś mnie całował, zamiast przepraszał – odparłem, wywołując uśmiech na jego twarzy._

_\- Przepraszam – rzucił jeszcze, ponownie łącząc nasze wargi._

\- Szybko mu wybaczyłeś – zauważył Gregory, na co tylko wzruszyłem ramionami.

\- Wywrócił dla mnie koncert w Brighton do góry nogami i sprawił, że dostałem to, czego potrzebowałem najbardziej w tamtej chwili. Jego. - Uśmiechnąłem się, widząc zrozumienie w oczach policjanta. - Poza tym, jakby nie patrzeć, popełniłem ten sam błąd, co on. Mogłem dać mu trochę więcej czasu na przemyślenie tego wszystkiego, ale... Byłem niecierpliwy i potem tego pożałowałem.

\- Wina leżała po obu stronach – podsumował.

\- Dokładnie – przyznałem mu rację, wyciągając się lekko na krześle. Mięśnie nieco mi zdrętwiały od ciągłego siedzenia, a kości lekko strzyknęły od nadmiernego rozciągnięcia.

\- Od tej pory zaczęliście...

\- Zaczęliśmy się uczyć wszystkiego – przerwałem mu. - To doświadczenie było dla nas nowe; zarówno ja, jak i Harry, po raz pierwszy byliśmy tak blisko z drugim mężczyzną. Nie było to tylko tworzenie związku, ale budowanie miłości od samych podstaw, przyzwyczajanie się do odmienności, a także badanie czegoś nowego, co fascynowało nas obydwóch. - Utkwiłem wzrok w ścianie naprzeciwko, myślami wracając do naszego wspólnego początku. - Musieliśmy poznać swoje granice, by potem, z czasem, je zacierać.

\- Zacieraliście granice? - zainteresował się podkomendant, a ja skinąłem machinalnie głową, zapominając, gdzie się dokładnie znajduję. Obraz tworzący się w mojej głowie stawał się coraz bardziej wyrazisty, a ja z sekundy na sekundę zatracałem się w tym intensywnym momencie z przeszłości.

Momencie, w którym zatarliśmy wszelkie granice.

_Sposób, w jaki właśnie zachowywał się Harry, był zdecydowanie niesprawiedliwy, rozpraszający i... gorący._

_Siedzieliśmy w knajpie Dog and Pheasant, po udanym koncercie w Colchester, relaksując się z resztą ekipy przy kilku drinkach i dobrym, niezdrowym jedzeniu. Jutrzejszy dzień mieliśmy wolny, więc postanowiliśmy się trochę rozerwać, odrywając nieco od codzienności._

_Kelner podszedł do naszego stolika już po raz czwarty tego późnego wieczora, kładąc najrozmaitsze alkohole na naszym stole. Każdy z osobna sięgnął po swój trunek, po czym wznieśliśmy toast za kolejne, wspaniałe show na trasie koncertowej One Direction._

_Wzrok mimowolnie uciekł mi w stronę Harry'ego, siedzącego tuż po mojej lewej. Dokładnie widziałem, jak odnajduje moje spojrzenie, unosząc do góry jeden z kącików swoich ust. Jego oczy rozbłysły psotnie, gdy podniósł szklankę z drinkiem do góry, najpierw językiem łapiąc zieloną słomkę, po czym oblizawszy ją, pochwycił w swoje usta, ssąc z niebywałym zaangażowaniem. Wypuściłem powietrze z płuc, czując bardzo przyjemne ukłucie w moim podbrzuszu, a także klnąc na siebie w duchu._

_Cholera, znów dałem się na to nabrać._

_Czym prędzej odwróciłem głowę od mojego chłopaka, kierując ją w stronę Nialla, wesoło opowiadającego o sytuacji, która przytrafiła mu się na dzisiejszym koncercie. Wsłuchiwałem się w historię Irlandczyka, próbując w pełni skupić się na jego słowach, by móc wyrzucić z głowy obrazy tych aksamitnych, malinowych i pełnych ust Hazzy, które z zaangażowaniem ssały słomkę, podczas gdy mogłyby delektować się..._

_Jasna cholera. Ja wcale o tym nie pomyślałem._

_Odchrząknąłem, niespokojnie poruszając się na moim miejscu. Ułożyłem się wygodniej, ręce układając na stole i dłońmi oplatając moją szklankę. Przyjemne zimno naczynia rozniosło się od moich palców aż po całe ciało, dając choć odrobinę wytchnienia._

_Do czasu, gdy poczułem rękę na moim kolanie._

_Wzdrygnąłem się, porażony nagłym kontaktem._

_\- Louis, wszystko w porządku? - Popatrzyłem na Liama, od którego wypłynęło pytanie i dopiero teraz zauważyłem, że uwaga wszystkich skupiła się na mnie._

_\- Tak, jasne, to nic takiego – wyjaśniłem szybko, kukając pod stolik i od razu orientując się, do kogo należy dłoń, spoczywająca na mojej nodze. Payne uniósł brew w zaciekawieniu. - Lekki skurcz mnie złapał – wymyśliłem na poczekaniu. - Już przeszedł. - Uśmiechnąłem się do wszystkich przekonująco, łapiąc za swojego drinka i pociągnąłem z niego spory łyk. Reszta chłopaków wydawała się kupić moje kłamstwo; jedynie Zayn wpatrywał się we mnie jeszcze przez chwilę z podejrzanym wyrazem twarzy, lecz nie zauważając nic niepokojącego, odpuścił, rozpoczynając rozmowę z Joshem, naszym perkusistą._

_Zerknąłem na Stylesa, rzucając mu pytające spojrzenie. On tylko przygryzł swoją wargę, uśmiechając się figlarnie, po czym poczułem, jak opuszki jego palców zaczynają wytaczać kręte ścieżki na moim udzie. Wytrzeszczyłem oczy, szepcząc ciche 'przestań', lecz on odwrócił ode mnie swoją uwagę, jak gdyby nigdy nic rozpoczynając rozmowę z Prestonem, jednym z ochroniarzy._

_Nabrałem dużego haustu powietrza, starając się unikać ruchów Harry'ego, które z sekundy na sekundę przyprawiały mnie o coraz większe dreszcze. Choć nie widziałem jego twarzy, byłem pewien, że szczerzy się jak usatysfakcjonowany idiota, wiedząc, do jakiego stanu doprowadza mnie poprzez swoje gesty._

_Miałem właśnie wtrącić się do konwersacji Jona i Sandy'ego, chcąc wyrazić moje zdanie na temat gitar Taylora, gdy dotyk w okolicy wewnętrznej strony uda, tuż przy moim kroczu, spowodował, że kompletnie zapomniałem, co miałem powiedzieć. Zamrugałem, zamykając usta, chcąc powstrzymać westchnięcie, które chciało się z nich uwolnić. Przełknąłem głośno ślinę, czując, jak palce Hazzy przesuwają się wyżej i wyżej, niby przypadkowo dotykając mojego najczulszego miejsca._

_Pierwsze kropelki potu zaczynały pojawiać się na moich skroniach, gdy kończyłem pośpiesznie mojego drinka, chcąc się stąd ulotnić jak najszybciej. Byłem wściekły na mojego chłopaka za odstawianie takich rzeczy przy stoliku pełnym bliskich nam ludzi, a zarazem tak podniecony, że nie wiedziałem, czy bardziej mam ochotę zdzielić go po głowie, czy raczej kazać mu paść na kolana i zająć się tym, co..._

_Niech to szlag._

_Odłożyłem pustą szklankę po alkoholu na stół, trochę za głośno, a to tylko dlatego, że palce Stylesa ponownie zawędrowały zdecydowanie za wysoko. Zayn znów spojrzał na mnie nieufnie, jakby czuł, że dzieje się coś złego. Niall tylko się zaśmiał, rzucając jakąś kąśliwą uwagę, której do końca nie usłyszałem._

_\- Wybaczcie, ale będę się zbierał – ogłosiłem, strzepując rękę Harry'ego z mojej nogi. Dopiero tym przykułem jego uwagę._

_\- Daj spokój, zostań jeszcze – przekonywał Liam, ale pokręciłem przecząco głową._

_\- Jestem trochę zmęczony, muszę odpocząć. - Payne westchnął, posyłając mi smutny uśmiech._

_\- Też już pójdę – odezwał się nagle mój chłopak, wstając z miejsca. - Bawcie się dobrze i nie hałasujcie, gdy będziecie wracać nad ranem, zalani w trupa – rzucił, uśmiechając się znacząco do Horana. Ten tylko prychnął, ignorując jego słowa. - Idziesz, Lou? - Kiwnąłem szybko głową, również wstając._

_Rześkie powietrze nocy uderzyło w moją twarz, orzeźwiając mnie, gdy wyszliśmy na zewnątrz, od razu kierując się do taksówki, czekającej po drugiej stronie ulicy._

_\- Jesteś spięty. - Usłyszałem nad moim uchem rozbawiony głos Harry'ego, po czym bez namysłu uderzyłem go lekko z pięści w ramię. Chłopak wybuchnął śmiechem._

_\- Policzymy się w pokoju – ostrzegłem, wsiadając do taksówki._

_Leżałem na łóżku Harry'ego, czując jego rozpalone ciało na moim, podczas gdy ustami wyznaczał ścieżkę pełną całusów na mojej szyi. Zagryzłem dolną wargę, czerpiąc przyjemność z zadawanej mi pieszczoty, w głowie mając tylko obraz mojego chłopaka, ponętnie ssącego fragment mojej skóry, dokładnie tak, jak robił to kilkanaście minut temu ze słomką._

_Przesuwałem dłonie po jego nagich plecach, opuszkami palców wyznaczając zarys mięśni, a Harry drapał moje podbrzusze, nie zaprzestając mnie całować. Mruknąłem w zadowoleniu, czując, jak jego biodra zaczynają się delikatnie kołysać, drażniąc moje najczulsze miejsce. Mój chłopak sapnął, uśmiechając się, po czym dźwignął się lekko do góry, będąc ze mną twarzą w twarz. Uchyliłem powieki, natrafiając na dwa błyszczące zmysłowością szmaragdy. Zaśmiałem się, jedną rękę przysuwając do jego twarzy i odgarniając niesforny kosmyk włosów, który wpadał mu do oka. Harry odwrócił głowę lekko w bok, całując mnie w dłoń, a następnie pochylił się, swoimi różowymi wargami atakując moje. Zamknąłem oczy, rozchylając usta, dając wtargnąć językowi Stylesa do moich ust, by mogły razem zatańczyć w dzikim tańcu namiętności._

_Całowaliśmy się przez dłuższą chwilę, zatracając w pożądaniu, ogarniającym nasze ciała. Moje dłonie dosięgły jego pośladków, lekko je ściskając i przybliżając do mojego krocza, przez co z naszych ust wydobyły się subtelne jęknięcia. Inwazja rodząca się w moich bokserkach była coraz bardziej widoczna i bolesna, przez co powoli traciłem panowanie nad sobą. Wiedziałem, że jeszcze nigdy nie zaszliśmy tak daleko, więc starałem się opanować, lecz było to cholernie trudne przy Harrym, który wcale niczego nie ułatwiał. Ponownie przekraczaliśmy granice ustalone niecały tydzień temu, gdy poniosło nas i wylądowaliśmy na kanapie, obdarowując nasze torsy soczystymi całusami. Obiecaliśmy sobie, że będziemy posuwali się powoli, nie wywierając na sobie presji, ale te wszystkie postanowienia szlag trafiał, gdy atmosfera zaczynała się robić ostrzejsza. Coraz łatwiej przychodziło nam zacieranie naszych granic, co ostatnimi czasy robiliśmy bardzo często. Nie przeszkadzało mi to, bo, cholera, smak jego ust, rozpalony tors, idealnie przylegający do mojego i kosmyki włosów, drażniące moją twarz były nieopisanie podniecające, ale ponownie spieszyliśmy się, co, jak wiedziałem z doświadczenia, nie wnosiło niczego dobrego do naszego związku._

_Moje rozmyślania przerwało zagryzienie dolnej wargi przez bruneta, a potem kolejny, głęboki pocałunek, sprawiający, że mój umysł zaczynał wariować._

_\- Lou – wysapał nagle, odrywając się ode mnie._

_\- Hm? - mruknąłem, ponownie łącząc nasze usta._

_\- Nie mogę tak dłużej – wyznał, a ja zmarszczyłem brwi, otwierając oczy. Złapałem twarz Hazzy w dłonie, sprawiając, że nasze spojrzenia się spotkały._

_\- Co masz na myśli? - zaciekawiłem się, zaniepokojony._

_Czyżbym przesadził? Czyżbym zacierał granicę, której on nie chciał zatrzeć? Czyżbym robił to wszystko za szybko?_

_Harry tylko uśmiechnął się promiennie, pokazując te swoje urocze dołeczki. Ucałował mnie w policzek, potem w żuchwę i kierował się dalej, aż dotarł ponownie do mojej szyi._

_\- Mam już dość tych pieprzonych granic – oznajmił między pocałunkami. - Wiem, że wiele razy rozmawialiśmy na ten temat, ale ja już nie mogę wytrzymać, Louis. Pragnę cię z dnia na dzień coraz bardziej, chcę cię dotykać i pieścić, i robić tysiące innych rzeczy, których jeszcze nie robiliśmy, bo ograniczają nas jakieś zasady. - Przypatrywałem się, jak obcałowuje moją klatkę piersiową, kierując się w stronę serca. - Nie chcę, by cokolwiek nas powstrzymywało. Kocham cię, Louis i chcę się z tobą kochać – zakończył, swoje wargi przysuwając w miejsce, gdzie szaleńczo biło moje serce._

_\- Jesteś tego pewien? - Zadałem pytanie dla upewnienia, nie będąc do końca przekonany jego słowami._

_\- Jeszcze nigdy nie byłem niczego bardziej pewny – wyszeptał, wyznaczając nową ścieżkę w dół mojego ciała. Jego tęczówki nie opuszczały moich, gdy zatrzymał się na podbrzuszu, rękami odpinając pasek moich spodni, guziki, a następnie rozporek. Zsunął zbędny materiał z moich bioder, przyglądając się widocznej erekcji._

_\- Haz, jeżeli..._

_\- Zamknij się – uciął, nie pozwalając mi skończyć._

_W ciągu kilku kolejnych minut obserwowaliśmy swoje nagie ciała, dotykaliśmy się, całowaliśmy i pieściliśmy, doświadczając nowych rzeczy, odnajdując wspólny rytm i wyznając sobie miłość, drżeliśmy z podniecenia, urzeczywistniając głęboko skrywane w nas fantazje. Tej nocy przekroczyliśmy wszystkie granice i stając się jednością, rozkoszowaliśmy się naszym słodkim spełnieniem._

\- Louisie Tomlinson!

Otrząsnąłem się, słysząc krzyki, brutalnie wyrywające mnie z letargu myśli. Spojrzałem przed siebie, zdezorientowany, wpatrując się w zaciekawione, a nawet może trochę przerażone tęczówki mężczyzny przede mną. Rozejrzałem się dookoła, przecierając skronie i powoli przypominając sobie, gdzie się znajduję.

Potrząsnąłem głową, chcąc z niej wyrzucić ostatki obrazów, przewijających się przed moimi oczami, niczym film puszczany w kinie. Ciemnozielone kolory ścian koiły mój szalejący umysł, pomagając mi powrócić do szarej i bolesnej rzeczywistości. Odetchnąłem głęboko, teraz orientując się, że oddech utkwił mi w piersi.

\- Louis, wszystko w porządku? - Doszło do mnie pytanie Gregory'ego. - Przestałeś nagle mówić, twoje oczy zrobiły się dziwnie nieobecne, a ciało co kilka sekund drżało. Myślałem, że...

\- Przepraszam, muszę iść do łazienki – przerwałem niegrzecznie, nie dając mu skończyć. Czym prędzej odsunąłem się od drewnianego stolika, poprawiając koszulę, którą miałem na sobie.

\- Za drzwiami w lewo, a potem na końcu korytarza w prawo - określił mi drogę policjant, a ja tylko w podzięce skinąłem głową, wstając i kierując się do wyjścia.

Podążając wyznaczoną ścieżką, po zaledwie minucie byłem w toalecie, przyglądając się mojemu odbiciu w lustrze. Niespotykany wcześniej odcień bladości zagościł na mojej świecącej się od potu twarzy, kasztanowe włosy opadły, a z oczu biło zmęczenie, pomieszane z bólem. Westchnąłem, odkręcając kurek z zimną wodą i nachylając się nad umywalką, napełniłem dłonie orzeźwiającą cieczą. Chlusnąłem nią w twarz, zaraz potem ponawiając tę czynność jeszcze kilka razy. Jak zdążyłem zauważyć, dochodziła prawie trzecia w nocy, a ja z minuty na minutę, zagłębiając się coraz bardziej w danym wspomnieniu, zaczynałem odczuwać rosnącą tęsknotę i cierpienie, spowodowane jego odejściem.

 **Bezpowrotnym** odejściem.

Zacisnąłem powieki, nie pozwalając, by uroniła się z nich choć jedna, słona kropla. Obiecałem sobie, że moją gorycz po stracie Harry'ego ujawnię w samotności. Nie mogłem być niesłowny w moich działaniach. Chciałem być sam, nie mając nikogo obok siebie, kto mógłby mnie pocieszyć. W końcu tak samo Styles przeżywał ostatnie sekundy swojego życia. Byłem mu to winien.

Wyrzuciłem papierowy ręcznik do kosza nieopodal. Klepiąc się lekko po obu policzkach, starałem się rozbudzić, wiedząc, że to nie koniec przesłuchania. Tej nocy jeszcze wiele zatajonych sekretów, niespodziewanych prawd i odległych chwil miało wypełnić ściany pokoju do przesłuchań, zaskakując podkomendanta Davisa nieoczekiwanym obrotem spraw.

Wiedziałem, że właśnie nadszedł czas, by przyznać się do popełnionych w przeszłości błędów, które zrujnowały nie tylko mnie, ale także mojego kochanka.

Opuściłem łazienkę, wracając do wcześniejszego pomieszczenia. Czekał tam na mnie podkomendant, notując coś w swoich papierach, a także kubek parującej cieczy. Podszedłem do krzesła, odsuwając je, czym przykułem uwagę policjanta.

\- Już ci lepiej? - spytał ze słyszalną troską w głosie.

\- Tak, dziękuję – odpowiedziałem, usadawiając się wygodnie na krześle. Przysunąłem się bliżej stołu, zerkając do naczynia.

\- Kazałem Lucy zaparzyć ci herbatę – oświadczył, widząc moje zainteresowanie naparem. - Jeżeli nie chcesz...

\- Nie, jest w porządku, dziękuję. - Uśmiechnąłem się blado, palce oplatając wokół naczynia. Kojące ciepło po raz kolejny rozlało się po moim ciele. - Przepraszam... - Mężczyzna spojrzał na mnie, odwracając uwagę od dokumentów. - Za to wcześniej. Niektóre wspomnienia zbyt mocno mnie pochłaniają.

\- Nic się nie dzieje – rzucił, odkładając długopis. - Jesteś gotowy mówić dalej, czy wolisz wrócić tutaj dzisiaj, trochę później, jak odpoczniesz? - Szybko zaprzeczyłem stanowczym ruchem głowy.

\- Chcę mieć to jak najszybciej za sobą.

\- W porządku. - Gregory wyprostował się, zakładając ręce na klatce piersiowej. - Zatem, kontynuuj. Opowiedz mi, jak dalej toczyły się losy twoje i Harry'ego.

\- Z dnia na dzień, a wtedy miałem nawet wrażenie, że z minuty na minutę, było nam razem coraz lepiej. Związek stawał się poważniejszy z każdymi wspólnie podjętymi decyzjami, marzeniami i planami na przyszłość – zacząłem. - Angażowaliśmy się w nasze wspólne dobro, budując normalny, zdrowy związek homoseksualistów. Staraliśmy się pokonywać przeszkody, ucząc się czerpać z nich życiowe i pouczające nas lekcje. Wtedy czułem się tak, jakbym z każdym tyknięciem zegara kochał go jeszcze bardziej, o ile było to w ogóle możliwe. To było coś nowego, ponieważ jeszcze nikt nie zawrócił mi w głowie tak jak on – zaśmiałem się pod nosem. - Ale z czasem zacząłem rozumieć, że moje uczucie do niego jest znacznie silniejsze niż jego wobec mnie.

\- Zaczęły pojawiać się kłótnie? - dociekał podkomendant.

\- Raczej kłótnia – sprostowałem. - Po pewnym czasie sielanki, gdy miałem wrażenie, że już nic nie może zagrozić naszemu szczęściu, postanowiłem zrobić jeden, poważny, a zarazem odważny krok w naszym życiu; zapragnąłem, by każdy wiedział, że ten Harry Styles jest moim osobistym niebem, na które zerkam, gdy świat daje mi popalić. Chciałem, by wszyscy dowiedzieli się, że nasze serca wybijają jeden rytm, połączone w sidła miłości. Marzyłem o trzymaniu go za rękę, gdy przechadzamy się ulicami Anglii, o skradaniu krótkich pocałunków z jego ust podczas wypoczynku na wakacjach, o mówieniu otwarcie o tym, że jest mój i jest nam razem wspaniale. Miałem wrażenie, że naprawdę niewiele oczekiwałem, lecz od kiedy podjąłem ten temat i wracałem do niego za każdym razem, kiedy tylko natrafiała się dobra okazja, on wybijał mi tę myśl z głowy, twierdząc, że _jest nam dobrze tak, jak jest._ Niestety, dobrze było tylko jemu. Dlatego zacząłem go... okłamywać. - Przełknąłem ślinę, spuszczając wzrok na moje uda. Nie byłem w stanie patrzeć Davisowi w oczy. Nie teraz. - Mówiłem mu o odczuciach, które wcale nie miały miejsca; że reszta pewnie domyśla się, co między nami jest, że oni muszą wiedzieć, że to kwestia czasu, zanim nas nakryją – wymieniałem, przypominając sobie poniektóre wymysły. - A kiedy i to przestało działać, postarałem się, by ktoś faktycznie nas przyłapał.

_Zbliżało się południe, gdy wraz z Harrym siedzieliśmy w tour busie przed areną koncertową, buszując po Internecie i szukając jakiegokolwiek hotelu w Leeds, który zapewniłby nam zakwaterowanie na kilka najbliższych godzin. Do ostatniego koncertu na trasie One Direction po Anglii, Irlandii i Szkocji było jeszcze wiele czasu i chcieliśmy go spędzić razem, bez ciekawskich spojrzeń ludzi dookoła._

_W końcu tak chciał Harry. A mnie jego zachcianki powoli zaczynały męczyć._

_Prawdziwie wierzyłem, że byliśmy gotowi na to, by się ujawnić. Wiedziałem, że to wielki krok w przód, że z początku wszyscy będą zdziwieni, że będą potrzebowali czasu, by to przetrawić, ale byłem pewien, że po pewnym czasie i tak nas zaakceptują i wszystko będzie tak jak zawsze. Jakby żadne wielkie wydarzenie nie miało miejsca. Ostatecznie mieliśmy naprawdę wspaniałych przyjaciół i kochające, wspierające nas rodziny. **Nic** nie mogło pójść **źle**. _

_\- Lou, może ten? - Ocknąłem się z moich rozmyślań, zerkając na ofertę hotelową, która wyświetliła się właśnie na ekranie mojego laptopa. - Jest niedaleko._

_Przyjrzałem się jej, wyczytując najważniejsze informacje._

_\- Mnie pasuje – zgodziłem się, podziwiając jeszcze zdjęcie budynku. - Możemy tam iść._

_\- Gdzie idziecie? - Prawie podskoczyłem na siedzeniu, słysząc znajomy, a zarazem wesoły, irlandzki akcent. Zerknąłem w bok, gdzie przez otwarte drzwi autobusu swoją obecnością zaszczycili nas Niall i Liam._

_\- My właśnie... Um... Myśleliśmy, żeby... Planowaliśmy... - Hazza zaczął się jąkać, próbując niezgrabnie wymyślić jakieś kłamstwo. Wywróciłem oczami, nie mogąc uwierzyć, jak oczywisty był w swoich działaniach. Poza tym zawsze się spinał, gdy ktoś prawie nas przyłapywał._

_\- Idziemy pozwiedzać miasto – wyręczyłem mojego chłopaka, nad którym zdenerwowanie przejęło kontrolę. - Do koncertu zostało jeszcze parę godzin i mamy zamiar produktywnie je spożytkować. - Liam skinął głową, nie do końca przekonany moimi słowami. Kątem oka widziałem, jak policzki zielonookiego rumienią się, odnajdując drugie dno w moich słowach. Zachichotałem pod nosem, uświadamiając sobie, za co tak bardzo kocham tego dzieciaka._

_\- A gdzie podzialiście Zayna? - zainteresował się Styles, zmieniając temat, gdy chłopaki podążyli w stronę wejścia do przedziału z pryczami._

_\- Poszedł z Caroline na zakupy – odpowiedział Payne. - Powinien za niedługo wrócić. My z Niallem idziemy się zdrzemnąć – zakomunikował, otwierając drzwi._

_\- Miłego zwiedzania, starzy! – życzył nam Niall, znikając za drewnianą powierzchnią. Chórkiem odkrzyknęliśmy krótkie 'dziękuję', po czym ponownie zostaliśmy sami w pomieszczeniu._

_Słyszałem, jak Haz z ulgą wypuszcza powietrze z płuc. Moja irytacja automatycznie wzrosła._

_\- Było blisko – wyszeptał._

_\- Harry, **nic** nie robiliśmy – odparłem. - Jesteś przewrażliwiony._

_\- A ty wciąż jedno i to samo – rzucił, wstając. - Nieważne, nie zaczynajmy tej kłótni po raz kolejny. Idę po moje rzeczy i możemy wychodzić. - Odwróciłem od niego wzrok, mrucząc w potwierdzeniu. Po kilku sekundach poczułem soczysty całus na moim policzku. - Będę za pięć minut, kochanie – oznajmił, zostawiając mnie samego._

_Gdy tylko drzwi za nim zamknęły się, szybko zgarnąłem ze stołu kawałek kartki i długopis. Nawet nie zastanawiałem się dwa razy nad tym, co robię. Poprzednia sytuacja uświadomiła mi, że coś musi się zmienić, inaczej nasze wspólne życie wiecznie będzie jedną wielką niewiadomą dla innych._

_Zerkając to na laptop, to na świstek papieru, przepisywałem z uwagą potrzebne mi dane. Kiedy już wszystko było odnotowane, podniosłem się, cicho zakradając do prycz, by zostawić Zaynowi pewną wiadomość._

_Stojąc już przy jego bunkrze, zerknąłem jeszcze raz na kartkę, czytając wszystko uważnie._

_Hotel 'A Ticking Clock'_

_Burley Road 45_

_Godzina piąta_

_Przyjdź i spytaj o pokój wynajmowany przez Harry'ego Stylesa._

_Wzdrygnąłem się, słysząc szmery. Czym prędzej zostawiłem informację dla Malika i udałem się z powrotem do małego saloniku, udając, że nic nie miało właśnie miejsca._

\- Przyszedł? - Nieznacznie skinąłem głową, zawstydzony. - Było warto? - Podniosłem wzrok, rzucając podkomisarzowi pytające spojrzenie. - W sensie, czy to coś dało?

Zaśmiałem się, skupiając swą uwagę na ścianie.

\- Tego dnia po raz ostatni miałem okazję być tak blisko niego. Ostatni raz bezkarnie smakowałem jego ust i wodziłem opuszkami palców po rozgrzanym ciele. Gdy tylko Zayn nas przyłapał, natychmiastowo nas oddzielili. Dali mi czas do dnia następnego, bym zniknął z ich życia i już nigdy nie wracał. Chciałem się sprzeciwić, walczyć o niego, ale kilka mocnych ciosów od jego przyjaciela uświadomiło mi, że dana opcja jest jedyną, jaka mi pozostała.

\- Żałujesz tego, co zrobiłeś? - spytał Gregory.

\- Teraz tak, ale wtedy uważałem, że to była dobra decyzja – przyznałem szczerze. - Wciąż żyłem nadzieją, że pewnego dnia przyjdzie do mnie tak, jak wtedy, gdy opuściłem trasę i wszystko się ułoży. Ale... Harry nie wrócił.

\- Nie? - Słyszalne zdziwienie w głosie Davisa sprawiło, że nieco posmutniałem.

\- Nie – rzekłem słabo, odchrząkając. - Całymi dniami, jak skończony idiota, wpatrywałem się w okno, czekając, aż ujrzę jego posturę przed moim domem. Układałem miliony scenariuszy, w których spotykałem go na progu mojego domu, rzucaliśmy się sobie w ramiona, wzajemnie przepraszając – prychnąłem. - Wydaje się to bardzo babskie i dziecinne, ale głęboko wierzyłem w to, że mnie nie zostawi, że zawalczy o naszą miłość, że nie pozwoli innym zrujnować naszego szczęścia. Niestety bardzo się pomyliłem.

\- A nie myślałeś o tym, by złamać reguły i samemu do niego wrócić?

\- Po co? - odpowiedziałem pytaniem na pytanie. - Żeby znów zostać wykopanym na zbity pysk przez jego przyjaciół i rodzinę? To nie miałoby sensu.

\- Co zrobiłeś potem?

W sali zaległa cisza. Przez dłuższą chwilę patrzyłem na moje dłonie, nie wiedząc, co mam robić. Doskonale pamiętałem, co było później, ale nie miałem na tyle odwagi, by o tym opowiedzieć.

\- Louis?

Zacząłem kiwać się delikatnie na krześle, starając się przebrnąć przez plątaninę myśli. Było wiele spraw, które zataiłem przez Harrym, moją rodziną, resztą świata i teraz, tak nagle, miałem o nich otwarcie mówić?

\- Louis, przypominam ci, że jesteś na ważnym przesłuchaniu, gdzie twoje zeznania są bardzo istotne, ponieważ może to one pozwolą nam ustalić, dlaczego Harry Styles...

\- Kiedy straciłem już całą cierpliwość, zagościła we mnie złość – odezwałem się niespodziewanie. - Byłem na niego tak cholernie wściekły, że czasem, po prostu przechadzając się po moim domu, waliłem pięściami w ściany, próbując wyładować jakoś moją agresję. Nie mogłem znieść myśli, że tak łatwo się poddał i ponownie stchórzył, więc... - zamilkłem na chwilę, przełykając głośno ślinę. - Postanowiłem się zemścić.

\- Zemścić? W jaki sposób? - Spojrzałem na Gregory'ego z oczami pełnymi winy. Wiedziałem, że to zauważył, bo uniósł swoją lewą brew lekko ku górze.

\- Zrobiłem mu kolejne świństwo.

_Krążyłem po opustoszałych i cichych uliczkach, oświetlanych tylko przez drobne światła latarni w części Londynu, w której nie warto było się szwendać po zmroku. Narażałem się tym na kilka siniaków na twarzy, pozbycie się portfela, a nawet śmierć, gdyby nieodpowiedni ludzie mnie tu znaleźli. Co chwilę rozglądałem się wokoło, sprawdzając, czy nikt mnie nie śledzi. Na szczęście teren wydawał się czysty, lecz to i tak nie powstrzymywało mojego serca przed szaleńczym dudnieniem w piersi._

_Wkroczyłem na wąską dróżkę przy Brackley Road, mrużąc oczy. Tutaj światło latarni już nie docierało i trzeba było dobrze się przyjrzeć, by cokolwiek zobaczyć._

_Prawie podskoczyłem, czując dotyk dłoni na moim ramieniu. Wydałem z siebie przerażony odgłos, czym prędzej się odwracając._

_\- Spokojnie. - Średniego wzrostu mężczyzna, którego twarzy prawie nie widziałem, zaśmiał się, słyszalnie rozbawiony. - Louis? Louis od zdjęć Stylesa?_

_\- A ty jesteś...? - spytałem. Nie mogłem powierzyć tego sekretu byle komu._

_\- Gościem, do którego dzwoniłeś z bardzo cenną informacją – odpowiedział, robiąc kilka kroków w przód. Dopiero teraz stanął w świetle lampy, ukazując swoje pulchne policzki, kąciki ust rozciągnięte w uśmiechu i małe, brązowe oczy. - Reszta danych jest zbyteczna._

_\- Jasne – odrzekłem, nie za bardzo przekonany. Przybliżyłem się do niego, wyciągając w jego kierunku dłoń z pożądaną przez niego kopertą. - Tutaj jest wszystko, czego potrzebujesz – oznajmiłem. Nie zdążyłem nawet zamrugać, a on już przeglądał zawartość pakunku. Nagle roześmiał się, nie wierząc w to, co widzi._

_\- To naprawdę dobry materiał, Louis! - krzyknął. - Aż ciężko uwierzyć, że ten Harry Styles, pseudo kobieciarz, jest gejem! - Objąłem się ramionami, zwilżając usta językiem._

_\- Tak, na serio ciężko – odparłem, teraz nie wiedząc, czy dobrze postępuję. Co ja tutaj w ogóle robię?_

_\- To wyląduje jutro na pierwszej stronie The Sun – poinformował mnie, pokazując mi jedno z pięciu zdjęć, które wybrał. Byliśmy na nim razem z Hazzą, stykając się nosami, z ustami idealnie ułożonymi do pocałunku. Z tą różnicą, że jego twarz było widać całą, moją prawie w ogóle._

_\- Mogę już iść? - Mój głos drżał podczas zadawania tego pytania. Nagle poczułem się tak strasznie źle, że aż coś w moim żołądku zabulgotało niebezpiecznie. Poza tym nie byłem pewien, czy jestem w stanie dłużej znosić towarzystwo tego łapczywego dziennikarza._

_\- Oczywiście – powiedział wesoło. Odszedłem na niecałe dwa kroki, gdy doszedł jeszcze do mnie głos mężczyzny: - Jesteś pewien, że nie chcesz za to ani pensa? Takie informacje są warte..._

_\- Nie, jest w porządku – rzuciłem jeszcze na odchodne, szybko maszerując. Gdy znalazłem się za rogiem, zacząłem biec, starając się wyrzucić z głowy poprzednie wydarzenie._

_Nie miałem pojęcia, ile przebiegłem. Wiedziałem, że z każdym przebytym krokiem czułem się jeszcze gorzej, a gdy poczułem, że dłużej już nie mogę, zatrzymałem się na środku ulicy, opierając o najbliższą ścianę. Zdążyłem zabrać zaledwie dwa oddechy, po czym zwymiotowałem na chodnik przede mną._

_Czułem się okropnie._

\- To dzięki tobie cały świat dowiedział się o tym, że _ten_ Harry Styles jest gejem – podsumował policjant. W jego głosie można było dosłyszeć nutkę niedowierzania. - Tomlinson, masz pojęcie, że taki czyn jest karalny? - zapytał, tym razem surowo. - Za sprzedawanie czyjejś prywatności są kary grzywny w wysokości nawet do pięciu tysięcy funtów!

\- Myśli pan, że obchodziło mnie to wtedy? Że ma to dla mnie jakieś znaczenie właśnie _teraz_ , gdy uświadamiam sobie, jak wielkie błędy popełniłem? - Gregory złagodniał, słysząc mój drżący ton. - Może mi pan wierzyć albo też nie, ale jedyną rzeczą, o jakiej teraz marzę, to cofnięcie czasu do momentu, w którym zaproponował mi trasę koncertową.

\- Zmieniłbyś swoje zdanie?

\- Bez zawahania – odparłem. - Nie pozwoliłbym, by tak toksyczny człowiek, jak ja, wkroczył do jego spokojnego i harmonijnego życia.

\- Teraz już nie zmienisz przeszłości. - Prychnąłem, doskonale o tym wiedząc. - Więc była to tylko zemsta, czy coś jeszcze stało za tym czynem?

\- Wciąż nadzieja – wyznałem. - Byłem święcie przekonany, że nic nie może zaszkodzić tak potężnemu uczuciu. Zbyt mocno wierzyłem w naszą miłość, by choć przez sekundę dopuścić do siebie myśl, że ktoś mógłby ją zrujnować. A, niestety, tak się stało. I, o dziwo, co jeszcze bardziej złamało mi serce, tą osobą okazał się sam Harry.

\- Musiałeś być zdewastowany po tym wszystkim – doszedł do wniosku Davis.

\- I byłem – przyznałem mu rację. - Ale, jak to mówią, czas leczy rany. Nadzieja związana z jego powrotem po tym, jak cały świat dowiedział się o jego sekrecie, powoli gasła. Z dnia na dzień, z każdym rozczarowaniem i brakiem jego osoby, pamięć o nim blakła. Wspólnie spędzone chwile coraz rzadziej nawiedzały moje myśli, wspomnienia jego dotyku wyparowały, a rany na sercu goiły się. Dodatkowo, by przyspieszyć cały ten proces, znalazłem sobie pracę. Nie chciałem wracać do _Cukierni u Rafaela_. W końcu to tam się poznaliśmy. Znalazłem wolną posadę w klubie _Poseidon_ , w samym centrum Londynu, gdzie przygrywałem ludziom kilka dni w tygodniu. Tam poznałem moją obecną dziewczynę, Cassie, z...

\- Dziewczynę? - przerwał mi policjant, słyszalnie zdziwiony. - Wydawało mi się...

\- Że po całym doświadczeniu ze Stylesem stanę się gejem? - dokończyłem za niego, śmiejąc się cicho pod nosem. - Wcześniej nim nie byłem, nawet tego nie rozważałem. Dopiero przy Harrym odkryłem część mnie, która... - zatrzymałem się, chcąc odpowiednio dobrać słowa. - Nie wiem nawet, jak to określić. Chowała się w zakamarkach mojej duszy? Nie, to brzmi zbyt ckliwie – zdecydowałem. - Wydaje mi się jednak, że została pobudzona dopiero przy zielonookim i, po części, do niego też należała. Żaden facet nie wzbudzał we mnie uczuć, które rozkwitły przy nim. Wiele razy mijałem atrakcyjnych mężczyzn na ulicy, spotykałem kilku w pubach, a nawet rozmawiałem z kilkoma gejami przy barach, lecz to nie było już to samo. Nie potrafiłem wyobrazić sobie siebie z innym mężczyzną. Nawet nie reagowałem na nich tak jak na Harry'ego; żadnych motyli w brzuchu, dreszczy podniecenia, czy bezdechu w płucach. Stratą czasu było szukanie potencjalnego partnera, nie podzielając nawet zainteresowania kimś takim. Dlatego stwierdziłem, że nie warto oglądać się za innymi kolesiami. Co więcej, przez to zacząłem się zastanawiać, kim tak naprawdę byłem, wiążąc się z brunetem. Gejem dla jednego chłopaka? - Pokręciłem przecząco głową. - Przecież nie jest to coś, z czego można się wyleczyć lub zrezygnować. Dlatego, po pewnym czasie, wyśmiałem całą moją ideę bycia gejem i wróciłem do umawiania się z dziewczynami.

\- Widocznie ta strona ciebie, którą odkrył Harry Styles, musiała odejść wraz z nim – wyedukował mężczyzna naprzeciwko, a ja wzruszyłem ramionami obojętnie.

\- Być może – podsumowałem szybko, nie chcą się w to zagłębiać. Przysunąłem kubek z herbatą do ust, delektując się mocnym smakiem i ciepłem, spływającym po moim gardle.

\- Wróćmy do tematu: mówiłeś, że znalazłeś sobie dziewczynę. - Skinąłem głową, odkładając naczynie.

\- Tak, Cassie jest kelnerką w klubie _Poseidon_ i tak jakoś wyszło, że zaczęliśmy się umawiać, potem postanowiliśmy dać sobie szansę jako ktoś więcej niż tylko przyjaciele, a od prawie dwóch tygodni mieszkamy razem w niedużym domku, który wspólnie wynajmujemy. Wszystko było w porządku aż do dnia, w którym Harry zapukał do naszych drzwi, ponownie pojawiając się w moim życiu.

\- Czyli jednak wrócił do ciebie. O czym rozmawialiście? - Otworzyłem usta jak rybka, gotów coś powiedzieć, jednak tak samo szybko je zamknąłem, nie wiedząc, jak to wytłumaczyć. Przetarłem dłonią kark w zmieszaniu, zagryzając wargę. To było trudniejsze niż myślałem.

\- Tak w zasadzie to nie miałem okazji zamienić z nim słowa – wybąkałem bardziej do siebie niż do podkomendanta.

\- Słucham? Możesz powtórzyć, ponieważ nie usłyszałem. - Wziąłem głęboki haust powietrza do płuc i odchrząknąłem, chcąc mieć pewność, że tym razem odważę się na głośniejszy ton.

\- Nie rozmawiałem z nim – powtórzyłem głośniej, podnosząc głowę, by zerknąć w tęczówki Gregory'ego. Machnął ręką, gestem pokazując mi, bym kontynuował. - Kiedy wczoraj, a w zasadzie już przedwczoraj – poprawiłem się, kątem oka widząc zegar, wskazujący kilka minut po czwartej nad ranem - zapukał do mojego domu, to Cassie otworzyła drzwi. Ja dotarłem do nich chwilę później, a gdy uniosłem wzrok, zobaczyłem go po raz pierwszy od prawie pół roku – zatrzymałem się na chwilę, wspomnieniami wracając do tego wydarzenia. - Dokładnie pamiętam szeroki uśmiech, ukazujący jego dołeczki i przyozdabiający przystojną twarz. Loki niesfornie opadały mu na czoło prawie tak, jak pierwszego dnia, gdy zobaczyłem go chowającego się za krzakami. Szmaragdowe oczy świeciły blaskiem, nieznajomym mi szczęściem i, po części, ulgą. Ale zaraz potem, dosłownie może sekundę, góra dwie, jego rysy stężały. Promienny uśmiech został zastąpiony zdezorientowaniem i charakterystycznym przygryzieniem wargi w zakłopotaniu. Zmarszczył brwi, jakby analizując obraz, widniejący przed nim. Kukał to na mnie, to na Cass, która zaczynała tracić do naszego gościa cierpliwość.

\- Co robiła? - wtrącił.

\- Pytała, co tutaj robi, a on nie odpowiadał. W końcu się wkurzyła, pytając, czy chyba ją słyszy i dopiero wtedy Harry oprzytomniał.

\- Wyjawił cel swoich odwiedzin? - Pokręciłem przecząco głową.

\- Jestem pewien, że wystraszył się, przez co wyznał, że _niby_ się pomylił i przeprosił za najście. Następnie odwrócił się na pięcie, kierując z powrotem do swojego samochodu, a drzwi z hukiem zatrzasnęła moja dziewczyna. Tak wyglądało całe nasze spotkanie – streściłem.

\- Dlaczego? - Słowo wypadło z ust podkomendanta. Rzuciłem mu pytające spojrzenie, nie do końca rozumiejąc. - W końcu było to coś, czego pragnąłeś od początku. Chciałeś, by pojawił się w progu twoich drzwi, a gdy już tak się stało, pozwoliłeś mu odejść bez słowa. Zatem pytam _dlaczego_ , ponieważ powoli zaczynam się gubić. - Zastanowiłem się chwilę nad jego słowami, przygryzając wnętrze policzka.

\- Nie miałem zielonego pojęcia, co powiedzieć mu po prawie sześciu miesiącach rozłąki. Z początku niesamowicie zszokował mnie swoim przybyciem, ale potem, gdy miałem szansę na odezwanie się, słowa utknęły mi w gardle. Choć miałem tysiące pytań, na które nie znajdę już nigdy odpowiedzi, pozwoliłem mu po prostu odejść tak samo, jak on pozwolił odejść mnie. Nie walczyłem o niego i naszą miłość. Poddałem się, postępując tak samo jak Harry – wytłumaczyłem. - Już dawno zauważyłem, że przywykliśmy do popełniania tych samych błędów. Staraliśmy się z nich uczyć, ale tak naprawdę, za każdym kolejnym razem, wychodziło coraz gorzej. I nasze ostatnie spotkanie było tego dowodem.

\- Tylko tyle? Tylko przez durną dumę pozwoliłeś mu odejść? - Nie odpowiedziałem na to pytanie, odwracając głowę w bok. Słyszałem, jak pretensjonalnie brzmiał jego głos i mogłem tylko przypuszczać, że osądza mnie za moje zachowanie. Sam zacząłem to robić, zaraz po spotkaniu ze Stylesem, zastanawiając się, co ja, do cholery, sobie myślałem, pozwalając mu tak po prostu odejść, gdy pragnąłem, by znów do mnie wrócił. Davis westchnął, wyrywając mnie z letargu myśli. - Aż ciężko uwierzyć, że całą waszą historię spisało życie – wyjawił. - Zdarza się tak, że miesięcznie przesłuchuję setki ludzi, ale jeszcze nigdy nie słyszałem takiej opowieści, jaką podzieliłeś się ze mną ty, Louis.

\- Niech mi pan wierzy, wolałbym, żeby teraz te losy przejął ktoś inny, nie ja.

\- Wierzę ci – rzekł, spoglądając prosto w moje oczy z nutką współczucia. - No, to chyba wszystko. - Posłał mi delikatny uśmiech, po czym zerknął jeszcze w papiery. - To koniec przesłuchania, jesteś wolny – odparł, a ja wyprostowałem się na krześle, wyciągając ręce za głowę. Kilka kości chrupnęło, zapewne wyrażając tym swoje niezadowolenie i zmęczenie. To naprawdę była ciężka noc. - Zanim opuścisz nasz komisariat, poczekaj chwilę w korytarzu, dobrze? Przekażę wszystkie papiery z przesłuchania Lucy i będziesz musiał je podpisać. To zajmie góra pięć minut – objaśnił mi Davis, a ja skinąłem tylko głową.

Wstałem powoli z krzesła, zasuwając je za sobą. Od razu skierowałem się do drzwi, marząc o wygodnym łóżku i choć godzinie snu. Potem będę musiał stawić czoła faktom z dnia dzisiejszego, godząc się z nieodwracalnym – śmiercią mojego kochanka.

\- Louis, zaczekaj. - Prawie dosięgałem ręką klamki, chcąc wyszeptać krótkie pożegnanie, gdy przerwał mi głos policjanta. Odwróciłem się w jego stronę z uniesioną w zaciekawieniu brwią, patrząc, jak trzyma w dłoni jakaś kartkę, szybko przebiegając po niej wzrokiem.

\- Tak? - spytałem. Gregory spojrzał na mnie, ciężko wydmuchując powietrze z płuc.

\- To jest chyba do ciebie – oznajmił, kartkę papieru wyciągając w moim kierunku. Zrobiłem kilka kroków do przodu, przechwytując od niego list. - Znaleźliśmy to na dachu wieżowca, z którego rzucił się Harry Styles. To jedyne, co po sobie pozostawił.

Niepewnym ruchem przejąłem od niego papier, przewracając na stronę zapisaną starannym, wąskim pismem, zdecydowanie należącym do Harry'ego. Utkwiłem tęczówki na tekście, zaczynając od wyraźnego tytułu, wyśrodkowanego na górze strony. _Fly with me._

Obleciałem cały tekst piosenki, walcząc ze łzami, kumulującymi się w kącikach moich oczu. Warga drżała niekontrolowanie, dłonie zaczęły się trząść, a serce zadudniło w piersi. Przełknąłem głośno ślinę, zjeżdżając na mały dopisek w lewym, dolnym rogu strony.

„ _Nie chciałeś lecieć ze mną, więc poleciałem sam i... upadłem. Dla mojego L. - zawsze kochający, Harry.”_

Nie wytrzymałem. Rozpłakałem się jak małe dziecko.

*

Przekroczyłem próg komisariatu położonego przy Great Smith Street, bez namysłu kierując się w stronę metra. Ciężko unoszące się drobinki tlenu uderzyły w moją twarz, zwiastując upalną pogodę dnia dzisiejszego. Było kilka minut przed szóstą rano, niebo było przyozdobione jasnym błękitem, gdzieniegdzie muśniętym ceglastym kolorem wychodzącego z wschodu słońca. Przetarłem zmęczone oczy, lekko piekące od łez, spływających po moich policzkach kilka minut temu. Zmęczenie pomieszanie ze smutkiem przejęło nade mną kontrolę i ujawniło moje skrywane słabości. Przez godzinę, skulony w gabinecie przesłuchań Davisa, wylałem z siebie zaledwie zalążek bólu, który odczułem po stracie Harry'ego i przeczytaniu piosenki, którą dla mnie napisał.

Nie mogłem w to uwierzyć. Wystarczył tylko krótki tekst, by uświadomić mi, jak wielkim idiotą byłem i prawdopodobnie wciąż jestem. Błędy popełnione podczas związku ze Stylesem już nie miały znaczenia; były zapisaną historią, niezmywalną przeszłością, do której nie da się powrócić i cofnąć czasu. Lecz jeszcze dwa dni temu miałem okazję zmienić wszystko, wyjaśnić niektóre sprawy, odnaleźć odpowiedzi na nurtujące i kumulujące się w mojej głowie pytania. Jednak przez moją głupotę, dziś nie mam już _niczego._ Zagubiłem nawet siebie podczas panicznego mszczenia się na osobie, do której żywiłem potężne uczucia. I której, dzięki mnie, nie ma już na świecie.

Teraz to wiedziałem. To ja byłem przyczyną samobójstwa mojego kochanka. To przeze mnie zdecydował odebrać sobie życie, myśląc, że nasz czas przeminął. To ja, osoba, którą kochał najszczerzej na świecie, skłoniła go do takiego czynu.

Poczułem się jak śmieć. Zwykły, nic niewarty prostak, niezasługujący nawet na to, by móc spokojnie oddychać.

Stanąłem przed pasami na Abbey Orchard Street, gdy moje myśli przerwała odczuwalna na moim lewym udzie wibracja. Otrząsając się, sięgnąłem dłonią do kieszeni spodni, gdzie dzwonił mój telefon. Wyciągnąłem urządzenie, zerkając na wyświetlacz.

 _Numer nieznany_ dzwoni.

Patrzyłem przez dłuższą chwilę na komórkę, zastanawiając się, czy warto odebrać to połączenie. Dopiero po sporym namyśle wcisnąłem zieloną słuchawkę, przykładając telefon do ucha.

\- Słucham.

\- Cześć – przywitał się niepewnie głos po drugiej stronie słuchawki. - Mam przyjemność z Louisem? Louisem Tomlinson?

Zmarszczyłem brwi, mając dziwne odczucie. Ten głos brzmiał znajomo, lecz nie potrafiłem go przypasować do żadnej osoby, przewijającej mi się przez myśli.

\- Przy telefonie – potwierdziłem, niemalże słysząc westchnienie ulgi w słuchawce. - Kto mówi?

\- Z tej strony Liam Payne. P-Pamiętasz mnie jeszcze? - zawahał się.

\- Jasne – odpowiedziałem szybko. Ta rozmowa, mimo że ledwo się rozpoczęła, była bardzo niezręczna.

\- Świetnie – rzucił Liam, zacinając się. Nastała niewygodna cisza, z którą nie miałem pojęcia, co zrobić. - Um, dzwonię w sprawie pogrzebu Harry'ego – wyznał, niebywale mnie tym szokując. Nie sądziłem, że kiedykolwiek dowiem się czegoś na temat pochówku mojego kochanka. W końcu jego bliscy widocznie za mną nie przepadali.

\- Tak? - zaciekawiłem się, ignorując zielone światło dla przechodniów.

\- Pomyślałem, że chciałbyś się z nim ostatecznie pożegnać. – Zacisnąłem oczy, przygryzając wargę. Nie chciałem rozpłakać się na środku ulicy. Mruknąłem w potwierdzeniu. - Pogrzeb odbędzie się jutro w jego rodzinnym Holmes Chapel, o trzeciej popołudniu. Naprawdę liczę, że się zjawisz. Harry na pewno chciałby, abyś...

\- Przyjadę – uciąłem. - Do zobaczenia – pożegnałem się, rozłączając i przechodząc na czerwonym świetle przez Abbey Orchard Street.

*

Stałem mniej więcej w odległości trzydziestu stóp od miejsca grobu Harry'ego, który z minuty na minutę pustoszał. Było już zdrowo po godzinie szóstej wieczorem, słońce bardzo powoli chyliło się ku zachodowi, swoimi jasnymi promieniami próbując przedostać się przez masywne, granatowe chmury, z których jeszcze pół godziny temu sypały się obfite krople deszczu. Teraz tylko wilgotna trawa i alejki cmentarne zdradzały wcześniejszą pogodę.

Patrzyłem, jak kolejna grupa nieznanych mi osób opuszcza cmentarz St. Lucasa, żegnając się z Harrym. Przy pochówku zostali już tylko najbliżsi; Niall, Liam, Zayn, ojczym Harry'ego (z tego, co pamiętałem, miał na imię Robin), jego matka Annie i Gemma, siostra, o której wiele mi opowiadał. Wywnioskowałem, że jeszcze jeden nieznany mi mężczyzna, z rażącymi, zielonymi tęczówkami i postawą podobną do mojego kochanka, musi być biologicznym ojcem Stylesa. Cała grupa przyglądała się wciąż miejscu, gdzie zniknęła przed chwilą mahoniowa trumna Hazzy. Nie zwracali uwagi na grabarzy, zasuwających ostatnie płyty piwnicy, na dnie której spoczywał brunet. Po prostu stali jak zahipnotyzowani, zapewne nie mogąc się pogodzić z losem, jaki obrał sobie ich przyjaciel, brat, czy też syn.

Zauważyłem, jak Robin szepcze coś do ucha zapłakanej, widocznie zmęczonej i zestresowanej Annie, a ona niechętnie kiwa głową. Biorąc ją pod ramię i szepcząc coś w stronę grobu, skierowali się do wyjścia z cmentarza. Zaraz za nimi ruszył tata Harry'ego, żegnając się z chłopakami męskimi uściskami.

Czekałem cierpliwie, aż wszyscy opuszczą to miejsce, chcąc się pożegnać z Harrym na osobności. Miałem mu do przekazania kilka słów i nie obchodziło mnie to, czy je usłyszy, czy też nie. Wewnątrz czułem, że muszę powiedzieć na głos kilka rzeczy, by choć odrobinę odkupić swoje winy.

Kuknąłem ponownie w przód, widząc oddalających się w alejce Nialla i Liama. Rozejrzałem się dookoła, chcąc zlokalizować położenie Zayna, a gdy zauważyłem, że idzie w moim kierunku, przełknąłem głośno ślinę, przestępując z nogi na nogę i spuściłem wzrok na krawężnik przede mną.

\- Cześć. - Usłyszałem jego słaby głos, unosząc głowę do góry. Ujrzałem przed sobą parę złotych tęczówek, przepełnionych bólem i strachem, bez ani krzty zaciętości i odwagi, jaką zazwyczaj odnajdowałem w jego spojrzeniu. Na jego twarzy malowało się wyczerpanie, usta miał zaciśnięte w wąską linię, a fioletowe, opuchłe sińce pod oczami zdradzały słabość, wylane łzy i bezsenność. Było to zupełnie nowe oblicze szatyna, którego myślałem, że nigdy nie doczekam.

\- Hej – odpowiedziałem, nie za bardzo wiedząc, co mam ze sobą zrobić. Rozmowa telefoniczna z Payne’m była niekomfortowa pomimo faktu, że kiedyś mieliśmy ze sobą całkiem dobry kontakt. Zatem jak miała wyglądać konwersacja z Malikiem, który od zawsze pałał do mnie niechęcią?

\- Liam prosił, bym podziękował ci za przyjście. - Skinąłem głową, blado się uśmiechając.

\- Nie ma za co dziękować. To raczej ja dziękuję, że pozwoliliście...

\- Nie – przerwał mi, pociągając nosem. - Nie kończ. Miałeś takie samo prawo, by go pożegnać, jak reszta ludzi tutaj zebranych. - Zszokowany jego uprzejmością, skinąłem tylko głową, zwilżając wargi językiem.

Zaległa ta niezręczna i wyklinana przez wszystkich cisza, która nie wydawała się przeszkadzać chłopakowi naprzeciwko mnie. Wyjął ze swojego czarnego płaszcza paczkę niebieskich _Marlboro_ i zapalniczkę, wyciągając jednego papierosa i wkładając go sobie do ust. Odwrócił się delikatnie od kierunku wiatru i odpalił fajkę, ostro się zaciągając. Byłem pewien, że ostatnimi czasy tak właśnie wyładowywał cały stres.

\- Chcesz? - spytał, wyciągając w moim kierunku toksyczną paczkę. Pokręciłem tylko przecząco głową, jakoś nie mogąc wydobyć z siebie żadnych słów; wielka gula stanęła mi w gardle i za nic nie mogłem się jej pozbyć.

Szatyn wzruszył ramionami, chowając narkotyk wraz z zapalniczką z powrotem do kieszeni. Zaciągał się łapczywie i w pośpiechu, a gdy to robił, jego ręce drżały niekontrolowanie.

\- Wiesz, Louis – zaczął, zerkając przez ramię na grób Harry'ego, przy którym grabarze zaczynali układać ozdobne wieńce. - chciałbym cię przeprosić – rzekł, a ja wytrzeszczyłem oczy, nie wierząc w to, co ma właśnie miejsce. - I to nie dlatego, że chwilę temu, w tamtym miejscu – machnął dłonią z papierosem w kierunku pochówku Hazzy – obiecałem to mojemu przyjacielowi. Chcę cię szczerze przeprosić, bo wiem, że jestem ci to winny. - Z każdym wypowiadanym słowem jego głos słabł, zamieniając się w piskliwe sylaby. W jego oczach zebrały się gorzkie łzy, powoli zaczynające spływać po idealnie skrojonych kościach policzkowych chłopaka. - Ja zdaję sobie sprawę, że to moja wina – wyznał, ścierając rękawem płaszcza łzy. - Byłem niewyobrażalnym kutasem, oddzielając go od osoby, którą nazywał całym swoim światem, której imię wykrzykiwał nocami, błagając nas, byśmy pozwolili mu cię znaleźć i za którą płakał, wpatrując się w gwiazdy, zapewne wypowiadając życzenia, w których odgrywałeś główną rolę.

\- Zayn, przestań – odezwałem się po raz pierwszy, nie mogąc już go słuchać. Serce dosadnie zakłuło mnie w piersi, słysząc rzeczy, o których pojęcia nie miałem i raczej nie chciałem wiedzieć. Przez to czułem się jeszcze bardziej winny niż byłem. - Jego samobójstwo nie było twoją winą. To ja jestem winny temu, że rzucił się z tego pieprzonego wieżowca. To ja mogłem...

\- Harry nie chciałby, żebyś się obwiniał - wtrącił. - Mogę to robić ja, bo tego pewnie chce, ale nie ty.

\- Mam rozumieć, że teraz każdy przemawia w jego imieniu? - Malik uniósł brew, widocznie tracąc wątek. - Chodzi o to, że nie wiemy, co chciałby Haz albo czego też nie. I nigdy się nie dowiemy, bo jego już tutaj nie ma – stwierdziłem smutno. - Po prostu nie obwiniaj się o coś, czego nie mogłeś powstrzymać. Ja jeszcze miałem szansę, ale ją straciłem – przyznałem. - A teraz wracaj do swoich przyjaciół. Jestem pewien, że potrzebujecie siebie w tym ciężkim czasie.

\- A co z tobą? - zaciekawił się, rzucając wypalonego peta na alejkę i gasząc go swoim butem.

\- Bywało znacznie lepiej – powiedziałem, nie znajdując innych, bardziej odpowiednich fraz.

\- Rozumiem. No nic. Zatem żegnaj, Louis. I powodzenia w życiu. - Wyciągnął w moją stronę dłoń, którą bez wahania uścisnąłem.

\- Wzajemnie – rzuciłem, po czym tracąc z nim kontakt, patrzyłem, jak jego postura oddala się. Jednak zanim całkowicie zniknął z pola mojego widzenia, odwrócił się jeszcze na pięcie.

\- Po raz kolejny, naprawdę przepraszam. - Skinąłem głową, do serca biorąc sobie jego słowa i wybaczając mu. W tym momencie nie było miejsca na nienawiść. Ten dzień nie polegał na kontynuowaniu walki mojej i Malika. Ten dzień należał do niego i tego zamierzałem się trzymać.

Podszedłem do jego grobu, wpatrując się w tabliczkę z jego zdjęciem. Grabarze skończyli już porządkowanie wszystkiego dookoła, zostawiając nas kompletnie samych.

\- Cześć, Haz – przywitałem się, śmiejąc się gorzko. - Ironia, prawda? Teraz, gdy leżysz przede mną, prawdopodobnie mnie nie słysząc, jestem w stanie się odezwać, a gdy kilka dni temu pojawiłeś się na progu moich drzwi, cały zdrowy i żywy, nie było mnie stać ani na pół sylaby. A wiesz dlaczego? - spytałem, wiedząc, że i tak nie zareaguje na to w żaden sposób. - Bo byłem cholernym tchórzem. Kolejna ironia, bo gdy nie było cię przy mnie, jedyną osobą, którą tak nazywałem, byłeś ty. Ale w momencie, gdy dowiedziałem się o twojej śmierci, zrozumiałem, że jestem jedynym, który powinien się tak obrażać, dodatkowo w pełni zasługując na te słowa. Zrobiłeś wielki krok w kierunku naszej wspólnej miłości, ale ja byłem zbyt zaślepiony przez dumę, by go zobaczyć. Miałeś na tyle odwagi, by sprzeciwić się reszcie i wrócić do mnie, pomimo ich zakazów i gróźb. Wykonałeś wielki czyn, ryzykując wszystko, co miałeś, tylko dla mnie. - Wziąłem głęboki oddech, czując, jak tracę nad sobą kontrolę. Spokój sprzed chwili mijał, ustępując miejsca rozpaczy. - Żałuję tylko, że zrozumiałem to tak późno. _Za późno_ – zamilkłem, cicho pociągając nosem. Wpatrywałem się w moje dłonie, zbierając myśli. - Wczoraj wiele myślałem. Zastanawiałem się, co ci powiem, gdy zostaniemy sami. Chciałem nawet ułożyć jakąś przemowę, ale dotarło do mnie, że to nie ma sensu, bo żadne z wypowiedzianych słów nie zmienią przeszłości. Nie pomoże fakt, że byłeś dla mnie jak tchnienie wiosny i świeżości, gdy ogarniała nas rutyna. Nic nie zmieni ciepła, jakie rosło w moim sercu, gdy obdarowywałeś mnie czułymi gestami, ukazując mi swoją miłość. Tym bardziej czas nie cofnie się do najszczęśliwszego okresu mojego życia, którego byłeś częścią. Żadne z tych ważnych stwierdzeń nie przywróci ci życia. - Pierwsza kropla skapnęła na moje dłonie. Zagryzłem wargę, przełykając głośno ślinę. - Dlatego przyszedłem cię po prostu przeprosić za wszystko, co przeze mnie wycierpiałeś. I choć wiem, że to nawet nie wystarcza, nic więcej nie mogę zrobić. Jestem tak samo bezużyteczny, jak byłem przez cały okres naszego trwania - zakończyłem, nie powstrzymując cieknących po moich policzkach łez. W myślach zacząłem odmawiać modlitwę, błagając Najwyższego o wieczne odpoczywanie dla mojego kochanka.

Przeżegnałem się, chcąc odejść, gdy poczułem, jak coś ciąży mi w tylnej kieszeni moich spodni. Niespodziewanie oprzytomniałem.

\- Och, zapomniałbym. - Sięgnąłem ręką do tyłu, z kieszeni wyciągając zmiętą kartkę papieru, z tekstem piosenki, którą dla mnie napisał. - Chociaż bardzo chciałbym, nie jestem godzien tak pięknych słów. Zawsze potrafiłeś ubrać wszystko w cudowne frazy i jestem pewien, że tam na górze, też będziesz tworzył, zaskakując wszystkich swoją oryginalnością. - Rozłożyłem kartkę, kładąc ją na grobie i podnosząc jeden z kamyków, położyłem go na piosence, nie chcąc, by zwiał ją wiatr. Wyprostowałem się, wpatrując jeszcze w płytę nagrobkową. - Jeszcze raz, przepraszam cię, Harry – odezwałem się po chwili milczenia. - Głównie za to, że nie poleciałem z tobą.

Zanim odszedłem samotnie alejką, schyliłem się, pukając kilka razy w zimny kamień. Nagle, nie wiadomo skąd, zebrał się silny wiatr, unoszący wszystkie niewinnie leżące liście dookoła, pozwalając im dziko zatańczyć w powietrzu.

Przymknąłem oczy, w tym momencie czując się tak, jakby Harry był tuż obok mnie.


End file.
